The Resurrection of Weapon X
by Sketty24
Summary: Weapon X was deemed as a failed experiment. Nothing but an animal with claws. But the humans haven't quite finished just yet. Weapon X will reign supreme over mutants, and at bidding shall eradicate the XMen. He will have no memories..
1. Plans for Weapon X

Another story on has arrived! I hope my loyal reviewers aren't getting sick of my stories and me. But hey, you wouldn't read 'em if you didn't like 'em! Hehe, so after a week of writer's block, a fresh idea for a story arrives!  
  
And so here we go!  
  
The Resurrection of Weapon-X (Set after X2)  
  
Enjoy (:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Down underground in a large skyscraper in New York sat a large circular room; many electronics filled this room, screens and technical equipment filling the walls. A small group of people where huddled over in one corner of the dimly lit room, peering interestedly over the shoulder of an ageing man who peered over his glasses, watching the monitor ahead. His forehead glistened lightly with a sweat, his balding head too shining in the poor light.  
  
His fingers smartly tapped away at his keyboard, images and text brightening the screen, a blue reflection in his glasses, "There we are.."  
  
A man on his left leant in, dark eyes glistening; strands of black wisping over his forehead, "Put it on full screen Halinn."  
  
The man named as Halinn did as requested, the man who spoke earlier now smiled, "It was him.. he did kill Stryker."  
  
A woman from the right nodded gently, "Certainly is. The description is exactly right, and it all fits. He is supposedly Stryker's work."  
  
"Yes.. he's in large detail in Stryker's private files."  
  
"The failed experiment, Lorna?" Asked Halinn gently, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's the one I want." Announced the ebony haired male, who now straightened from his lean on the chair and stepped across the room gently. Halinn turned in his chair, his fingertips pressing together as he made a thoughtful noise at this.  
  
"So you want to capture a failed creation?"  
  
"I do Halinn!" Cried the man, a broad grin lighting his face up, "We can do what Stryker couldn't manage. We'll keep him secure, and we shall complete the transformation of mutant to animal!"  
  
Lorna raised a suggestive brow, "Is there any difference?" She chuckled.  
  
"Quite right." Replied the man with a sinister gleam in his eyes. He then continued, "We shall capture him.."  
  
"Drayson.. Sir.. that is virtually impossible.. you are aware of that?" Said Halinn quietly, his fingertips lightly massaging the other hands.  
  
Drayson spun on the spot, his black hair whipping lightly as his head abruptly turned, "Make it possible. I want him here. I'm going to complete this. I WILL make Weapon-X, and Weapon-X will obey me." He stalked lightly across the room, dropping down in a large seat, booted feet propping up on a low metal coffee table. His neat attire of a black sweater and jeans lightly rumpled at his position, "Find his location Halinn, track him."  
  
Lorna now leant back down, reading the profile, "He'll be a tricky one to catch.."  
  
"We'll track him first like Drayson said." Murmured Halinn, minimizing the profile and opening a fresh screen in which text arrived into as he speedily typed, "Want me to round up Unit G5-10, Drayson?"  
  
"Will they be capable?" Asked the obvious leader of the group, flicking his lightly uninterestedly before he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Well, a large number shall be sent out."  
  
"Just to secure the tracking chip?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Right.. Where is he now?" Asked Drayson, changing topic.  
  
Halinn again spun in his seat, typing quietly into the keyboard and manoeuvring the mouse quickly. A map opened and text was laced into a small box. The cursor flashed impatiently before opening boxes flooded the screen. It zoomed in, coordinates and addresses lighting up the right hand side of the screen.  
  
"Wow.." Murmured Lorna under her breath as she watched the building focus on the screen.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Drayson urgently, striding over to them and glaring down at the monitor.  
  
"He's at a mansion.. Xavier's School for the Gifted?" Asked Halinn to himself, puzzled.  
  
Drayson smirked darkly. Lorna caught the expression, "What is it Drayson?"  
  
"He's at the school for mutants."  
  
"Isn't it just a boarding school?"  
  
"No.. it's full of mutants."  
  
"Sounds dangerous, Sir."  
  
Drayson then lifted the files of Stryker off the desk and waved them to the others.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Unit G5-10 will be nipping in through the Biology classroom 3." Announced Drayson, a glint in his eyes and a cold smile as plans were mentally laid out, "And together we shall pay a visit to Weapon-X."  
  
***  
  
Please review, tell if it's interesting or not! =P 


	2. The Effects of Death

Welcome to Chapter 2 everybody! (:  
  
**Reviewer's Replies  
**  
**Ironic-humour** – Yay! You've joined me in my new story! Welcome! :D  
  
**Joyful** – Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you like!  
  
**Nan** – No more waiting! It's here! And to your question, perhaps, but I need to finalize the ending some more before I can decide if the Brotherhood would come into it well at all.  
  
**Blix** – I will do Blix! Thank you for joining me in the new story! (:

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
The morning had only just taken place upon Westchester. Glowing rays of the rising sun dazzled through the windows. The light slid across the floor of Xavier's office and across the furniture. The strips of light nestled between the shadows of the walls. Xavier was sat to one side of the room in his chair, wheeling over towards where a very dishevelled and tired looking man sat. Xavier passed the man a mug of warm coffee gently, "Here you are, Scott."  
  
Scott gave a small noise of thanks, accepting the mug in his palms gratefully, placing his lightly shaking fingers upon the warm ceramic.  
  
Xavier turned his chair gently so he was sat beside Scott, "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Scott."  
  
Scott made a small sigh and pointedly looked away to avoid Charles's wise stare.  
  
"Scott, I've noticed you walking around at the most earliest of hours, nightly.. it can't go on."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for waking you up." Scott muttered bitterly, sipping the coffee slowly.  
  
Charles sighed, "You know how concerned I am Scott. For both you and Logan."  
  
"Why Logan?"  
  
"Have you not seen him? Sat in the Rec Room till the early hours with the company of whiskey."  
  
Scott snorted softly, "I thought I could smell it.."  
  
"But Scott, I know Logan can pull himself through this. He's a survivor of many things. This is new to you Scott."  
  
"I don't need any help."  
  
"Scott! You're getting a few hours sleep then sitting up through the darkest hours marking school work!"  
  
"I was behind on work! O.k?"  
  
"Every night? For three weeks?"  
  
Scott looked down at his mug gently, repositioning it in his hand, "Yeah.." He said half-heartedly.  
  
Charles sighed, "Scott, you can't teach your lessons like this.."  
  
"I'm fine.."  
  
"No you're not! Yesterday you called one of the students, Jean!"  
  
Scott's head snapped up and he made way to speak, but no sound came out. His head hung again and he made a small shrug, "It was an accident.."  
  
"I know it was.. But this sleep deprivation is affecting you terribly."  
  
A small sip of coffee was all that Scott did next.  
  
"Scott, if I could, I would use my telepathical abilities to temporarily remove the memories for a restful night's sleep." Charles sighed softly, a hand lightly running over his baldhead, "But there's something not quite right with me since Stryker's activities."  
  
Scott's head now lifted slowly, hidden eyes fixing upon Charles concernedly, "Why? What's wrong Charles?"  
  
"I just seem to have lost the full grip of my powers, the communication is very weak."  
  
"Because of the .. of the.."  
  
"The Neural Inhibitor.." Answered Charles softly at Scott's fade.  
  
Scott nodded, "Well, you remember that."  
  
"Yes, I can feel the psychic connections returning daily.. Eventually I should have my full power back to normal.. Now I can only just make a weak link to another's mind." Charles sighed quietly, "I think it is because the Neural Inhibitor stopped my powers from working for so long that the particles of energy began to break down and cut off the telepathic links I have with the world. But they are re-building." He added to Scott's apprehensive expression, "I shall be fine soon Scott."  
  
"Alright Professor.." Muttered Scott softly, looking down.  
  
"Now, you shall be going down to the lab where Storm is going to provide you with a herbal remedy to lull you to a dreamless sleep."  
  
"Dreamless sleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you.." Muttered Scott quietly, finishing the coffee, "It's just.. I find it hard to sleep.. with all the visions since.. since Jean's death."  
  
The door then opened quietly, silent boots stepping in around the door. A grunt was sounded as a large frame of a man stepped into the room, rather tousled attire matched the thick mane of hair upon his head, sleekly in place however, but roughly styled.  
  
"Logan." Charles said softly, a little tension in his tone as Logan flashed them both a heated glare.  
  
"Everywhere I go there's some shit talkin' about Jean!" Logan growled, "I've had enough! I want my daylight hours free of it!!"  
  
"Logan.." Repeated Charles, trying to calm the Wolverine.  
  
Scott had rose to his feet as Logan entered, even though his eyes were hidden, there would definitely be an icy glare in them, one that matched his rigid stance and sharply held jaw.  
  
Logan snapped his gaze between the pair, eyes enlighted fervently as he seeked out their disposition, "I'm goin' for a drive." Logan murmured in a rough and dull tone. He turned from the door, stalking down the corridor silently, stance in a prowl.  
  
Charles sighed softly, his head lowering, "How long will you be, Logan?"  
  
The figure in the corridor lingered. Charles now watched him calmly through the open doors. Logan looked round slightly, watching the floor but not sending his gaze to them, "I.. I don't know." He muttered, turning the corner to the exit.  
  
The sound of an engine started.. before the vehicle roared off the driveway..

* * *

Thank you! Please review! 


	3. Attempting to Capture

**Reviewer Replies**  
  
**Jenny:** I know. This is the first time I've created any form of sympathy issues for Scott. He did lose his 'fiancé' (she was basically wasn't she?) So.. this is a whole new direction. But I'm sure as you all are aware, this isn't really a Scott fic.. it's more based on Logan. (Read the title all. =P) I have updated updated updated updated updated!  
  
**Blix:** Hello.. SCOTT SYMPATHY PLEASE! .. Don't kick him. o.o; ..  
  
**Joyful:** Thank you. (: Here is the update!  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
With a screeching roar did the wheels of the motorbike skid across the gravelled entrance before the bike speeded out of the gateway and onto the damp streets. Logan soon got bike he requested once returning after Alkali Lake.. it didn't have the functions of Scott's, but Logan was happy enough to have a decent vehicle. And so, with the morning rays dazzling across the puddled roads of Westchester and the bitter sharp wind did Wolverine travel. His hands gripped tightly at the handles, pressing his speed higher as he roared his bike across the winding roads in-between mountainous clumps of emerald forests.  
  
His anger still seethed from his earlier outburst, and he pulsed every shred of rage into the grip on his throttle, allowing him to drive faster. The wind whipped madly through his thick mane of hair, eyes watering by the growing speed. But he didn't care. He was becoming numb to the frosty cold of the morning, he wish it would numb his thoughts too. As he directed his bike across the many rain-filled crevices, he never noticed the overhead helicopter whirring by at a high speed towards the building he had left a good fifteen minutes ago.  
  
A rippling puddle was left in the wake of a large black vehicle which rocketed down the narrow lane. The habitants within were not distinguishable to those of the outside world. For blacked out windows prevented views. The car gleamed as it travelled, pristine and polished by its owner.  
  
Inside, in the back sat two darkly clothed humans. A uniformed chauffeur took the front seat, stance rigid and face impassive as he heard the conversation behind him.  
  
"Lorna, contact Sergeant Miles. Ask him how close is Unit G5-10 at the moment." Came a low voice from the male on the left.  
  
The female beside him nodded, "Yes, Drayson." She lifted an earphone and within a few seconds she spoke into the mouthpiece, "Sergeant Miles?" A mild pause, "How far are you from the destination? .. Very well.. Yes we are just behind.. Do you have the coordinates for Biology Classroom 3?" Another pause, "Yes, those are correct. Good luck."  
  
Lorna gently tugged the earpiece free and glanced to Drayson, "Be there within twenty minutes."  
  
"Good." Said Drayson quietly, leaning back on the shining leather seats of cream. He idly watched the surroundings pass by. His eyelids didn't even flutter as a motorbike roared past on the opposite side of the road..  
  
All of a sudden, the earphone beeped and Lorna quickly placed loudspeak on the small speaker, "Sergeant Miles?"  
  
"Drayson, Mitchell, the target is heading away from the mansion. We have matched the description to a passing vehicle rider."  
  
"What?" Cried Drayson, leaning to the speaker in a rage, "Where is he?!"  
  
"On a motorbike, type undistinguishable. Rider has just passed your car, Drayson."  
  
"_WHAT_?" Repeated Drayson, spinning in his seat to peer at a black dot roaring down into the distance.  
  
Lorna made a gasp, her too watching out of the back window.  
  
"PHILIP! FOLLOW HIM!"  
  
The chauffeur silently obliged and the car abruptly spun across the wet roads with a screeching squeal of tyres before it roared down across the tarmac in hunt of the Wolverine.  
  
Oblivious to the happenings, Logan continued to drive, his speed now at a consistency, but it was still dangerously high. As he watched the road ahead, his face consorted to a mild frown as his ears picked up the roaring engine of a vehicle behind him. He dared a glance over his shoulder, and gasped at the oncoming car behind him. It's speed was tremendous.. it was going to hit him!  
  
Inside the car, Drayson was yelling commands madly to Philip the chauffeur, "Get him! Ram him down! Don't let him get away! Go on! Knock him down!" And indeed Philip did his wishes, out of fear rather than hatred for mutants. For Drayson had power.  
  
Logan twisted the throttle higher and desperately tried to steer himself free. Frantically, his sweating palms slipping. Then, the chase was over. For the bonnet of the black car slammed against the back wheel of the motorbike.. and with a hearty scream the Wolverine was catapulted forward off the bike, body being thrown madly before he landed upon the glass of the windscreen which cracked under his incredible weight. A awful sound joined as his beloved bike was driven under the moving car.. Logan's eyes widened as he stared ahead at the oncoming road he was forced against when the car braked.. and the Wolverine was thrown off. Limbs mad desperate grabs, before he saw the road coming closer, and he smacked against it with a sickening thud..  
  
With a low groan Logan pushed himself upwards off the wet tarmac of the road. He glanced up, watching as a black shadow flew overhead and began to quickly circle his spot. Logan suddenly realised what had just happened and he leapt abruptly to his feet. He glared at the car behind him with a growl. A back door opened as Drayson exited.  
  
Logan growled quietly at their presence, digits flexing before he tightened his fists, "You son of a bitch." He snarled, "What the hell were you tryin' to do?"  
  
Drayson coldly watched him, stance calm, "To _stop_ you."  
  
"What?" A rumble from his chest as he spoke, stance lowering to ready for possible conflict..  
  
"Wolverine.. Are you going to come quietly? Or do I have to use force?" Said Drayson with a smirk.  
  
A low growl came again, before tightly held fists unleashed claws with a shrill hiss.  
  
"No? Very well.." Chuckled Drayson, glancing upwards to where the helicopter lowered. Gun wielding humans leapt out and landed beside Logan. Logan's eyes narrowed slowly, glancing to Drayson then to the soldiers.  
  
A smirk then graced the stubbly jaw of the Wolverine before a fresh roar shuddered the air as claws thrust to one of the guards beside him. But then.. under the watchful eyes of Drayson.. the guns opened fire..

* * *

Thanks, please review.. though I am somewhat disappointed with this chapter. not one of my best.. what do you guys think?


	4. No Choice

**Reviewer's Replies**

**Jenny:** Well, the helicopter is all made up with gadgets and thing, an proper government sort of one. The car is just that, just a form of transport. The helicopter had in all the soldiers and had in all the tracking equipment to find Logan.

**Mythers:** Goody, I'm glad you do. (:

**Blix:** Lol icepack. :D And yeah, it was a little short. I just didn't want to add the fighting there, it just wouldn't have worked in my opinion.

**Projecteve1:** I am continuing it! But I'm really bogged down with my saga story, WOTW and THOH. Just finishing the THOH and then going onto another story, the 3rd of the saga. Don't worry, I am trying my best to update on them all! But it's exam time for me now.. so I'm afraid there might be more waiting. But hey, this is English revision!

**Sastrei:** Older stories? The one that's old in comparison to all these is WOTW. And I was pretty chuffed with that, although I do certainly believe THOH is better. Check out THOH if you've read WOTW. THOH is undoubtedly the best of them all in my opinion. (Since reupload, that's no longer true. Now on The Lethal Love of the saga)

**This chapter has been reuploaded as a signal that I am beginning this story relatively afresh. My writing has improved a lot since this began, and I have improved parts of this and changge some of the happenings. Thank you ODISEE for the kick up the backside that I needed!**

**Chapter 4**

An agonized scream roared as many bullets proceeded to rip through Logan's attire. Claws were useless when attackers were at distances. Madly Logan writhed and staggered, trying to avoid the rain of bullets that continued. He could feel blood beginning to slowly trickle from where bullets hit, the additional stench rising to his sensitive nose. Another stagger before Logan threw his head back in a fresh chilling roar. One bloodstained fist of claws erupted forward and he sprinted towards the nearest gun-wielder. Claws ended him instantly.

Logan thrust his fists forth, slashing and slicing through the attackers of the government. He felt more bullets strike him. Blood. Pain. Something he accustomed to by now after his past. So he pursued his murderous course. Oblivious to the bullets that hit him. As he ran, some bullets were beginning to fall free after healing.

With a merge of mad adrenaline and the frenzied run of the beast within, Wolverine continued his trail of destruction. The unbeatable animal. Weapon-X.

Exactly what Drayson wanted.

"Hold fire." Came a sharp voice through the wind.

All firing guns silenced and lowered. All the soldiers looked slowly to Drayson at his command.

Drayson began to walk forward, Lorna now at his side. With narrowed eyes did Logan study this man, trying to figure him out, sniff him out. Drayson's stance remained straight and authoritative. Very collected and calm, "Let me offer you a deal."

Logan's eyes instantly narrowed and clawed fists raised. The sleek pieces of adamantium dripped with red blood, shining in the light. To Drayson, he just uttered a low and threatening growl.

Drayson just smirked at the response, "The deal being.. that if you come with me, I can give you everything you need."

"How the hell do you know me? How do you know what I want?" Snarled Logan, volatile eyes glaring at him in suspicion.

"Wolverine.." Said Drayson heavily, deriding tone within, "Don't question me. I can tell you everything that Stryker couldn't."

Wolverine's claws gently relaxed and drew up into his knuckles slowly, "Maybe I don't wanna know everything."

Drayson's face tightened angrily, his eyes quickly narrowing. That wasn't the response he had been hoping for, "I think you do.. you just don't want to admit it."

I've given up," said Logan lowly, pointing his claws at Drayson, "There is nothing worth knowing, my life now is more important."

"Oh, there is plenty you need to know.." said Drayson in a soft voice before he raised his hand to beckon in one swift movement. Logan gave a puzzled frown for a mere second before he felt something sharply lodge in his back. A gasp was heard before he felt an empowering drowsiness take over him and blackness swirl into his vision to eliminate the faces of Drayson and Lorna. He felt his body lower to his knees, darkening eyes witnessing a blur of footsteps and ears a hum voices as he as surrounded.

But as he felt rough hands grab his neck, the heavy dose took over him and he fell reluctantly into unconsciousness, a mad swipe of hands to try and weakly fight away the soldiers.. but it was too late and drug eventually stillened him into a sleep.

* * *

Commands were barked and soldiers ran forth to help their team pull the heavy body of the Wolverine into the helicopter. With a sharp click an adamantium cuff was placed against his chest, locking his fists towards his chest. Bent knuckles pointing to ribcage. The Wolverine's head lolled gently as he was hoisted to his feet poorly, being dragged towards the awaiting helicopter.

As his body disappeared behind the single door. Drayson nodded to the helicopter and turned to return into his car.

The blazing sky of the afternoon held the silhouette of the departing helicopter whilst the road below guided the retreating car as both headed back to New York to their base.. with the captured Wolverine. Alone in the road remained the floored bike of the Wolverine.. engine still running quietly.

Then, sat in his office.. Charles looked up with a jolt.

* * *

_There, it's only been changed slightly. My next chapters will show just how my writing has got better! And that includes much longer chapters!_


	5. Impressive

If no one has read the previous chapter since it's makeover: Logan **REFUSED** to go with them! He **DID NOT** agree! He was taken by force.

**Mythers:** Chapter 4 has been modified a little to make it even better! You have no need to apologise for the time it took for you to read. I should apologise for the amount of time it took me to get back on track with this story.

**Entis:** Finally, I AM continuing. Took me long enough. I hope it is worth the wait.

**Oddisee:** Thank you for reminding me about this. Thank you very much. If it hadn't had been for this reviewer, this story would still be alone, gathering cobwebs!

**FallenAngelGirl:** I am writing some more, at last! Thanks.

**TheMoosey:** After reading your review, I found that I did agree. I felt there was quite a few things that were wrong with Chapter 4 so I redid some parts of it!

**Angelica:** You've disappeared from the FanFiction world, but I'll respond anyway! Thank you very much for you compliments. I am getting on with this at last. You seem to be getting into the whole story, lol.

**Ironic-humour:** Yes, it was rushed, hence why I went back to it. I've completed the exams that ruined this story. And my results were great! Seven A's! I'm sure you did great too!

**Aquana:** Well, since this Drayson guy knows a lot more about Wolverine he has enable to make up some pretty powerful drugs. In X2, Stryker did not expect to meet Wolverine, so normal tranquilizers were suffice. I described it as gentle to prove how powerful these drugs are, poor old Logan didn't stand a chance against them.. one good things is though.. they're not powerful to keep him down for a while. Drayson and co are going to get a nasty surprise on the way home!

**Jenny:** Another one who's disappeared! But as with Angelica, I shall respond just in case you come back! I'm glad you like this, I am trying to get it going again. It's got a good plot to come, it's a shame I forgot about it.

**ProjectEve1:** Thank you, the exams and all that are long gone now. I can relax.. for now.. but I have my AS levels in a few months. Bah..

**Blix:** Hello! You're still with me in the other stories, lol! Yup, they got Logan. It's up to Charles and his X-Men now!

**Chapter 5**

The sky held a fiery red glow to its horizon as the sun lowered gently in the sky to make way for the cool night. The faint sounds of the helicopter's engine still rumbled as it flew gracefully across the blood-streaked sky. The sleek black outer glistened with an almost liquidised shimmer as it continued to follow the run of the car on the narrow road below.

Drayson leant back into the cream leather of the seat, a satisfied smile on his face. He tilted his head slowly to glance to Lorna. She was sat looking out of the window of the car with a distant glaze over her eyes. She stared at the passing trees although her eyes didn't flinch to the moving objects.

"Lorna?" began Drayson quietly, "Are you alright?"

The woman turned her head slowly to him, blinking a little. She gently pushed her dark hair from her face as she replied, "I'm fine.. I suppose the scenes out there just shook me up a little.." her British accent made her words all the more sharper, but her shaking voice was more obvious.

However, rather than give the woman any form of comfort, he just made a little smile as if it was humorous and then unhelpfully pointed out, "You'll get used to it, Lorna."

"Mm.." murmured Lorna quietly before turning her head back to the window. As her eyes rose upwards to look out into the sky, her face tightened with a shocked expression. Her hands lashed out to grabbed the soft base of the window, "Oh my God!"

* * *

The helicopter had suddenly twisted into a downwards spiral. The pilot slumped forward to land flat upon the controls with blood pouring from a wound in the side of his head. Screams came from the co-pilot, who spun around to see a dishevelled looking Wolverine turn towards him. His hands were still cuffed to his chest, but he raised his legs and spun an adamantium-plated foot across the temple of the co-pilot. The screams were choked as he collapsed limply, falling out of the seat and into a silent slump on the floor. With heavy breaths, Logan stumbled out of the cockpit, looking around at the floored soldiers that were scattered around his feet. His whipped his head round to squint out of the window to see the earth coming closer His eyes widened before he was knocked off his feet with a grunt. The helicopter collided into the trees.

Logan felt his back hit the wall of the helicopter, a dent being left from the force. He rolled limply to the floor before being thrown to the side as the machinery tumbled and tossed again the trees before hitting the hard earth with an ear shattering collision. Logan only had chance to raise his head before an inferno of monstrous flames bellowed around him at the earth's impact to the engine.

He staggered to his feet, eyes squinting under the sudden light and smells. He let out a raspy cough from his chest as he headed over to the door, now kicking it open with one perfectly aimed strike of his boot. The metal door buckled under the impact and fell into itself as it collapsed onto the grass outside. Logan quickly pushed himself through the door, ignoring the licks of flames scorch his clothes and skin. He could handle a few burns. The door creaked pitifully as Logan stepped on top of it, making a few uneven steps as he staggered out of the crashed helicopter and into the surroundings. In a short distance he could hear a car screech to an angry halt, then a thud of footsteps coming towards him.

Through the trees, he saw Drayson and Lorna appear. The pair gasped and staggered from the bushes and the deep undergrowth, winding around trees before stopping in a dead silence, eyes leaping from the blazing helicopter to the standing Wolverine who was regarding them with a very fierce expression. A smile curled upon Drayson's face as he watched Logan, "Impressive," he said quietly, "But just what do you intend to do now?"

Logan cracked his neck slowly, volatile eyes still upon Drayson, "I'm gonna kill you.."

He saw the confident glint in Drayson's eyes waver at his threatening words. His eyes moved slowly upon Lorna, who had lost her calm demeanour completely and was staring right at Logan with a terrified glare. Logan growled under his breath before breaking forward into a run. His hands were still confined to his chest, but he was sure an adamantium skull and legs could do a good enough job.

The approach made Lorna scream, she reached inside her suit, hand disappearing behind the jacket as she pulled a gun out of it's hidden holster. She wheeled it around to face the oncoming Wolverine.

"Lorna, it's pointless!" cried Drayson as he backed away.

But she shot anyway. The bullet whizzed forward through the air, spiralling and gleaming in the murky sunlight of the evening. Logan saw it coming, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. Drayson was right. It was pointless - an extremely futile attempt to stop the Wolverine. That was.. until it struck him right in the forehead. With a surprised expression, Logan tumbled backwards to the floor at the impact, his trapped arms making his fall unstoppable. He collapsed into the soft earth with a thud, laying in an unconscious silence as the bullet sat neatly in his forehead with little evidence of blood.

"So much for indestructible.." murmured Lorna softly as she lowered her gun. She glanced slowly to Drayson.

Drayson exhaled a slow sigh whilst he retrieved a small wallet from the inside pocket of his jacket, "Yeah, that's something we need to work on.." he muttered to Lorna as he flipped open the wallet. He plucked out three syringes before striding over to the Wolverine, "If one dosage kept him out for over an hour, this should do until we can get him back to the lab." He slowly crouched beside the body and he held one of the syringes between his index finger and thumb before driving it into the neck of the floored Wolverine. The liquid was emptied before the syringe was discarded open the earth. He repeated with the other two syringes.

"I'd hate for him to wake up in the car.." whispered Lorna quietly as she walked over to where Drayson sat crouched by Logan.

Drayson straightened beside her, pocketing the wallet of tranquilizers, "Don't worry.. he won't," he gave Lorna a flash of a smile before bending down to grab Logan by the shoulders, "Give me a hand here," he grunted to Lorna, "Damn bastard weighs a goddamn ton."

Lorna obligingly crouched down at Logan's feet, grabbing his ankles as she helped Drayson to drag the unconscious body towards where their car still sat parked on the road.

* * *

Thank you! Please review!


	6. Broken Habits

**Oddisee:** Again, thank you for getting me back on track with this story! It was cool that you found music to match with it. That happened to me before in a previous story! Some really fitting music came on as I wrote a scene! Great that you liked it, thanks!

**Projecteve1:** Yeah, it was short. I need to get back into the swing of things.

**Tamazi:** Hey, I'm glad you liked the chapter! And 'The Lethal Love' is still going strong, don't worry.

**FanfictionFanatic:** Lol, yes, it was quick, but this one has been a bit delayed I'm afraid. But at least it got up eventually!

**Blix:** Lol, yup, another cliffy. Not had any of those for a while in my other stories. Damn, better start introducing some! Hehe.

**Chapter 6**

The hours drifted closer to midnight. There was a dull murky fog outside that clung to the air sluggishly. It was densely thick and hung over Xavier's lawns like some swamp. It also seemed to bring some unfathomable plague of insecurity to the girl who was looking out of one of the misted windows. She gently wiped a small uneven circle on the glass with a faint squeak of her gloved hand, and dropped the limb to then peer out into the darkness. There was something in the air that made Rogue worry, or rather, worry that there was something bad going to happen. It was a very sombre setting, the dull moonless gloom of the outdoors, and it did nothing to help ease Rogue's unsure fears.

She knew she should be in her room now, tucked up in the dark listening to the sleeping sounds of her roommates. But she felt no need to worry. She had been staying in the mansion well into the 'lights-out' hours. Normally, a student out after 'lights-out' would be reprimanded heavily if caught. But Rogue had been caught so often the teachers had given up lecturing her. She was often found with Logan however, and no one ever reproached her in front of the snarling Wolverine, who often had plenty to say about the matter, "She's with me, now get lost."

Rogue turned away from the window to peer down across the dark lower floor corridor. She noticed that the door to the recreational room was partly open, and no lights were on inside. She stared at it for a moment, frowning. You may wonder why she found this worrying, but the reason was, was that for the past few months she saw Logan sat in there every night without fail. And also, without fail, she would go downstairs after the student's 'lights-out' to join him and discuss the happenings of life and generally anything.. including Jean. Logan would sit, brooding over a bottle of whiskey that he always managed to consume in huge amounts, much to Scott's horror the next morning. Coming down for their next meeting, Rogue gently hurried down the last few steps of the staircase she was upon, hurrying towards the room. She pushed open the door quietly and slipped inside, turning on the light with a gentle, "Logan?" she expected to find him sitting silently in the dark.

Her eyes spun around the room slowly, sweeping across their usual chairs to the right of the room, which sat bare and still. A frown pressed down her forehead as she backed out of the room, the light being turned off. This really did worry her. He was always here, even sat in the same body position of a slouch, eyes staring at the floor. Rogue then pondered over whether he may be in the kitchen. He could be getting a bottle of beer from his special stash.

Her footsteps rang quietly as she ran across the wooden floorboards towards the kitchen at the end of the corridor. Upon reaching the door, she repeated the actions for quietly entering and moving to turn on the light. But she found the light already on as it slowly spilt into her vision. Temporarily blinded, she questioned to the light, "Logan?" She squinted and blinked her eyes, soon focusing and stopping upon somebody sat at the breakfast bar.

A pair of icy blue eyes stared across at her, "No," came the answer rather coolly, "This isn't Logan."

"Bobby.." said Rogue softly, watching him for an unsure moment. She swallowed and asked the dreaded question, "Have you seen Logan?"

She saw Bobby's face tighten but he calmly looked down to the notorious ice cream tub sat in front of it. He calmly dug in his spoon, calmly pulled it out, and calmly licked it off the said metal spoon. You guessed it, he looked calm. But this peaceful composure was oddly eerie. Then, to her surprise, Bobby spoke, "No," he answered, his eyes flashing back over to her, "Why would I?"

Rogue made a quiet sigh, "He's normally in the Rec room, but he ain't there.." she pushed the white strands from her face, looking across to Bobby steadily.

"Maybe he wanted a change of scenery," offered Bobby, deciding to at least try and be helpful, no matter how much the friendship of Logan and Rogue uneased him, "Gone for a walk or something."

"You think?" murmured Rogue, looking behind her and out into the corridor as if expecting him to walk past at any minute.

"Well, you know Logan," said Bobby with an exaggerated sigh, "he has a habit of impulsive decisions and never letting anyone know." He licked some ice cream from his spoon, eyes watching the action before he looked over to Rogue. He sighed again, this time real, "Look, I'm sure he's fine, if that's what you're worried about."

With a sigh, Rogue gave Bobby once last look before she backed out of the kitchen, "I hope so.." she muttered, turning out onto the corridor. She passed the recreational room again, watching the darkness inside for a sad moment. She was missing their usual talk already. They may not always been about the most cheerful of subjects, but Logan's company was enough. She pulled her eyes from the door and slowly proceeded to wander through the corridor. Her eyes swept over the dimly lit corridor, a few lamps left on so the teachers could seize any students that were up late. But for poor Rogue, it was nagging her as to where he could be. He hadn't said that he wasn't going to be in there..

However, something caught her attention as she turned the corner at the end of the long corridor. It was Xavier's office. There was a light on in the room. Becoming curious, Rogue softly walked towards the door, giving a quick glance to her watch as she did. It was 12.35 in the morning; surely the Professor wouldn't be up now? Unless.. something was wrong.

She stopped softly outside the double doors, leaning against the wood to listen in. She hmmed quietly to herself before knocking a knuckle upon the door quietly.

"Yes?" came a gentle voice from the other side of the door.

Rogue took this cue to walk in, and nudged forward into the room, slipping in through the door, "Professor?" she asked, her eyes drifting towards where the wheel-chaired man was sat.

The man watched Rogue as she entered, giving her an unmoving stare for a short few moments, "It's after lights-out," he informed quietly, "You should be in your room, asleep."

"I know, I know.." dismissed Rogue, shaking her head, "I'm sorry about that Professor."

"Is there something the matter?" asked Charles, continuing to watch the younger mutant. Even though his telepathic powers were unstable at the moment, he could certainly tell there was something uneasy about the girl.

Rogue twitched her lips uncertainly before shaking her head, "No, I'm fine Professor.. But are you? I mean, you're up late too.." she gave a sheepish smile.

The Professor gave her a kind smile, "Well noticed," he responded with a gentle bow of his head. "However, as much as I would like to also say I am well, I can't.." he sighed quietly, turning to look out of his window and across the dark and still foggy lawns.

"Professor?" questioned Rogue quietly, walking closer to his desk and watching him concernedly, "What is it?"

"I cannot quite place my finger on what is wrong," he answered quietly, looking up to Rogue slowly, "But I know something bad has happened.."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably before speaking, "Really?"

"And not only that, I can sense some great danger is heading our way.. but with my mind still relatively weak from Stryker's neural inhibitor, I can't decipher these worrying doubts."

"There's nothing we can do, Professor. We can't tell the future, we just to have to make sure we're ready for what may come."

"You are correct," answered Charles with a warm smile spreading, "I will call a meeting tomorrow to see if anyone has any news from the outside media. Magneto could be up to something.." he sighed quietly, "But it doesn't feel like Magneto.. there's something there.." He looked back upon Rogue, shaking his head again, "Do not worry for the moment, my dear. We shall be prepared should the need occur."

Rogue stared down at him. Don't worry? She was already worrying. She was worrying about a lot of things right now. "I know.. but still.." she let her words drift away, just watching him before she straightened from the desk and turned away quietly.

"Oh, and Rogue?"

The girl stopped in front of the doors before cautiously looked over her shoulder, "Yes, Professor?"

"Tonight's adventures finish now. Please return to your room."

She studied him for a few lingering seconds with a slight frown before ultimately she bowed her head in acknowledgement and turned out of the room. She hurried back up the staircase, taking heed on Charles's wishes. However, as she was climbing the soft-carpeted stairs, she suddenly realised something. Coming to a slow halt at the top of the stairs her face fell with sudden frown. Charles was thinking something bad had happened.. and she couldn't find Logan. She shook her head scoldingly. She shouldn't be so rash by putting two and two together so easily. Logan was probably in some other room, or even asleep. Habits could break; perhaps the Wolverine had decided to leave the whiskey for once.

* * *

Rogue crept quietly into her room, shutting it softly behind her as she entered. She crept towards her bed, sitting down upon the covers, the base emitting a faint creak. At the noise, somebody in the next bed made a faint grunt in their sleep. "What-yeh doin'?" came a sleepy voice from under the duvet of the awakening mutant.

"Sorry Jubilee," murmured Rogue quietly, "Just go back to sleep."

"No," Jubilee declared, poking her head out of the duvets and observing Rogue suspiciously. Her eyes swam over to her beside clock before back upon Rogue, "Rogue, it's five to one in the morning, what are you up to, girl?" A devious smirk came upon the black haired female, "Spill."

Rogue made a sheepish chuckle, "I was talking to the Professor."

"Oh.. it's not as risqué as I thought.." sighed Jubilee, flopping her head back down onto the pillow. "Unless.. " her eyes widened as she stared across at Rogue. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making Rogue give a mock gasp of hurt.

"Jubilee!" Rogue then made a laugh, swatting her nightdress at her friend, "Shut up you!" she cried.

"Yeah, shut up.." came a grumpy voice from the other side of the room. Kitty was trying to sleep and she turned over in the bed noisily to show how disturbed she was, "I gotta get up early tomorrow.. so.. so.." she broke into a sleepy yawn, "so.. " her words faltered as she fell back to sleep.

Rogue cast Jubilee a knowing grin before she stood up off the bed. Jubilee chuckled quietly before she turned over in her covers, settling back down to sleep. As Rogue entered the room's bathroom, she felt herself sigh again, the temporarily relief of her worry was all but well, but it didn't stop it returning with a sickening lurch in the pit of her stomach.

She just hoped the bad events that could have happened didn't involve Logan..

* * *

An update! Hurrah! Hehe. Now, you clever people know what to do. Make me happy with lots of reviews. Pretend I'm a machine. Feed me with reviews to make me haveenough energy to provide you with more to read! 


	7. In Danger

**Tamazi:** Cliffhangers are my thing! Lol. And the reason Bobby is acting oddly is because he's not completely comfortable with the relationship Logan and Rogue share (that's how I interpreted him in the second film anyway, so basically, it's jealousy.) Yep, Charles for once is in the dark as much as the others are. It's time to worry when the Professor can't help.

**Runts Gal:** Hello new reader:D Great to see you. Hope you are enjoying the story so far! As you can see, I have updated.

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thanks for reviewing! Hehe, yes, I'm a review-eating machine. Rawr.

**Blix:** I always thought they had a bond together, and I thought it was time to put it into practise, since I have neglected it in my other stories. Hope your meditating went well! Hehe.

**Chapter 7**

The door of the Professor's office opened with a quiet creak as somebody entered that morning. Soft footsteps passed slowly over the dark navy carpet that was bathed in the morning sunlight that spilled warmly through the tall glass windows of the office. The person who had just entered was Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men. It seemed that the man had been helped greatly by Storm's sleeping medicinal, because there was a notified sleepiness that was absent from him. It also seemed that his mood had improved too, thought the tight stretch of a weak smile was all that he could manage.

Charles Xavier on the other hand did look worst for wear for once. The usual bright sparkle in his eyes had dimmed and under his eyes looked dark from what must have been lack of sleep. Everybody knew he was suffering after William Stryker, and there were side effects from the Neural Inhibitor, it included in making his brain unstable at the worst of times. Last night his brain had been over-stimulated and was too active when he wanted to sleep. There was no chance of him to settle into a deep active sleep, his brain never slowed down before it could start up for deep sleep. When Scott entered, Charles raised his head to glance over to the man, and he politely gave a greeting aided by a friendly smile, "Good morning Scott."

"Morning," replied Scott with a nod of his head, "I got the message about the meeting."

"Good," replied Charles quietly, "as you can see, you are the first here, we are not scheduled to start for another five minutes."

"I arrived fashionably early," declared Scott with a small smile catching his lips as he shared a glance to the Professor before he walked over to the prepared coffee jug, "Would you like me to pour you a drink Professor?" Scott then enquired kindly.

Charles shook his head gently, raising a hand to the offer, "No, thank you," he said quietly.

Just then, the door creaked quietly to signal another entry, and in walked Storm, looking increasingly worried about something. It couldn't have been Nightcrawler, who at that moment vaporised into view in the corner safely, staring around the room with his bright eyes. Charles and Scott instantly raised their eyes upon Storm's entry, both expressing welcoming smiles which both shared the same falter at her apprehensive expression, "Professor, she insisted," said Storm very quickly in an apologetic voice.

Within the next few seconds, Rogue can carefully stepped around Storm's body in the doorway and walked over the room towards Charles with a relatively calm expression on her face. Scott and Storm shared a glance before everybody looked upon Rogue.

Charles bowed his head gently with a quiet sigh, "You can stay Rogue. You are entitled to know, in this case."

Scott seemed to bristle slightly as he folded his arms, sharing a dark look with Storm, he becoming curious as to what Charles was going to say. But before Charles could say anything else. Rogue had butted in front with a panicky voice, "Professor, is it Logan? I can't find Logan, he isn't around the mansion, is it about Logan?"

Charles looked up slowly to watch the girl's worried eyes stare across at him. When he nodded his head once she span away with a frightened cry, white streaks spinning wildly against her dark hair.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Storm quickly, taking long strides to his desk, "What's happened to Logan?" she continued determinedly. A small circle enclosed around the desk of Charles', each mutant bearing different expressions.

However, Charles just shook his head quietly, "Please, Rogue, Storm, it is nothing to get too worried about I'm sure, Logan in the past – "

"Has often took off without letting anyone know," interrupted Scott with a fixed frown over his brow.

".. has had the tendency to temporarily depart for his own reasons," continued Charles, phrasing the meaning a lot more better than Scott did, "He shall be back in his own time, I'm sure."

Rogue turned back to the desk, the fear evident in her eyes, she did truthfully care for the Wolverine, he was an extremely close friend of hers, "He has been gone since last night Professor.."

"Actually, he left yesterday morning," said Scott quietly. He frowned all the more when he saw Rogue's eyes shoot open him fearfully, "Rogue, listen, he will be fine."

"Then why do I feel so worried?" cried Rogue, "Look at me! This isn't just coincidence, even the Professor told me that he – "

"Rogue, calm down," said the Professor quietly, "You know my mind is not fully well, I am not completely sure of how I feel right now."

Kurt lifted his head gently, casting Rogue a calm-mannered gaze, "Don't worry Miss. Rogue," he said softly, "I'm sure your friend will be well."

"He'll be fine," said Scott soon after Kurt, "He's just in need of a break, he'll be back when he is ready, right?" he looked upon Charles with a slanted brow.

With a quiet sigh, Charles nodded his head in response.

"Very well," sighed Scott, "I've got a English lesson to prepare, Storm, could you do Logan's self defence lessons?"

"I can," she answered softly, turning her eyes upon the others, "He'll probably give you a ring tonight Rogue, he'll let you know he is safe."

Rogue turned her head slowly to watch the three X-Men walk out of the room quietly with apologies of department and farewells, and all she managed to say was a quiet, "I hope so," before the door was shut softly. And as soon as that door was shut, she span her head viciously to the Professor, "Tell me you aren't going to listen to them," she begged, "You know it's true. You were worried last night. Something has happened to him!"

Charles watched the young woman opposite him sadly, glancing his tired eyes down at the leather-writing surface of his desk, "I admit my worries still haven't ceased from the night before, but it would be irrational to suddenly pin them on Logan." Charles slowly raised his eyes back upon Rogue, "Logan can take care of himself."

"He can't," said Rogue desperately, "He needs us, he needs our help!"

"He's survived fifteen years without us," informed Charles sombrely.

A faint snarl breathed from Rogue as she clenched her gloved fists, holding her head in her hands, "We need to find out, see where he is. Professor, please, can't you go to – "

"Cerebro?" enquired the Professor, "I tried earlier this morning, since my doubts were worrying my mind, but I could not access its powers stably. It told me nothing."

Rogue shook her head sadly, a hand rubbing her forehead slowly, "This is hopeless," she muttered softly.

She glanced up when Charles gently touched the material of her lower arm, "Please don't worry Rogue, I promise you, I will keep trying, I will listen out with all my strength for Logan and shall keep trying Cerebro, but you must give me time. My mind is still weak."

"I know," moaned Rogue quietly under her breath, "I know, it's not your fault, it's that damn William Stryker, if he hadn't have messed with your head we would know fully what was wrong."

"Yes," responded Charles regretfully, "But what's done cannot be undone.." he glanced idly over to the opposite wall of his room before his eyes happened open his clock and he looked slowly to Rogue, "Your English lesson has begun," he murmured quietly, "You wouldn't want Cyclops to be throwing detentions so early in the morning."

The pair shared a faint smile at the words before Rogue gently rose to her feet, "Will you keep me updated?" she asked softly as she began to turn away.

"By every second," promised the Professor with a genuine smile to the girl, "Try and have a good morning, my dear."

"Yes Professor," replied Rogue softly as she slipped out of the door with a bowed head, heading in the direction to Scott's classroom. Meanwhile, Charles was left staring out of his office window, the same worry creasing the lines on his face and making his sky blue eyes cloud over like a rain filled heaven.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Jubilee simply as she leant on her desk, one arm over her English papers with the hand supporting her black haired head she idly popped a bright pink bubble gum in Rogue's direction in the pause, "Wolvie has been gone since yesterday morning?"

Rogue looked up slowly from her work, her pen pausing it it's flow, "Yeah," she confirmed under her breath as Scott talked over them at the front of the class.

"Aren't you overacting?" asked Jubilee, raising a slim brow in Rogue's direction, "Like you said, Storm nor Nightcrawler are panicking, and come on, even Cyclops is calm, and he's normally throwing a fit over anything. Remember that time when I forgot my book report?"

"Forgot it for the _14th_ time, yeah," said Rogue, giving her friend a sly smirk.

But Jubilee shook her head blithely as if she hadn't heard Rogue's extended detail, "Whatever," she dismissed before quickly continuing, "my point is, Summers over there is as cool as a cucumber. Normally he's sprinting around in a frenzy if he so much as gets a whiff of trouble."

"Now, I think you're overreacting," said Rogue calmly as she looked down to her work, going over the last word she wrote with her pen, "You didn't see him at Liberty Island, Scott's always in control."

"No, but I saw him at Alkali Lake," countered Jubilee suddenly.

"Jean died!" hissed Rogue quietly, flashing a glare to Jubilee, "Don't you think you'd be a bit panicky if your fiancé drowned?"

But Jubilee changed tack at the speed of light, "What about in the self defence lessons? He completely lost it in last Wednesday's lesson, remember?"

"That was because Logan was trying to show students how to get out of a strangle hold. Artie was going blue in the face until Scott made Logan let go of him."

If Jubilee was about to come up with some sharp witted reply, she didn't get chance, because Scott's voice rang loudly across the room and reverberated around them, "Want to share your conversation with the class, girls?"

Jubilee was all too happy to, "Well you see Mr. Summers, Rogue and I are discussing about how – "

She stopped when she found a gloved hand jammed under her nostrils, "It's nothing, sir, sorry," quickly said Rogue, who received a warning glare which was slowly sent to Jubilee before Scott turned and continued with the class.

Rogue and Jubilee shared a mild mannered glare with each other before they calmly settled down to their work.

* * *

The darkness was replaced by bright light. The darkness returned. The light returned. A few more sleepy blinks were performed before the eyes were opened fully as they took in the surroundings. The room was small and strictly square. Lights blared from the ceiling, narrow strips of shocking white light blistering down to make his eyes sparkle with white dots of fuzziness. There were no windows in this room; only one lone metal door stood in the far corner, with a small slot in the top, enough to look in and out of. With a pained grunt, the Wolverine tried to stand up off the hard floor, he could feel his entire body aching as his muscles felt too relaxed after their lack of movement. But a flood of surprise overtook him as he felt his hands bound behind his back.

"Typical," grunted Logan hoarsely; he had been trying to grab the wall for support. Instead, his forced his legs underneath him, knees wobbling gently as he forced himself upright, using the pure muscle of his calves and thighs to drive his heavy weight upward whilst he back leant against the wall. As he reached his feet, which he found to be bare, he stumbled a little, as if his legs hadn't been expecting the body weight upon them. His legs felt weak; the joints still shook under his ripped jeans like he was overcoming flu. His eyes felt oddly heavy under the startling lights, and he still blinked them, trying to focus them to he could see clearly.

He stumbled towards the metal door that sat positioned a few short steps away from his position. The room was smaller than it had looked from the floor, and Logan was surprised how it took him such little time to reach this door, even with his slow and unbalanced footsteps as he sluggishly travelled. The drugs were wearing off, but they were still affecting him. When he came open the door, he lowered his head slightly to peer out of the rectangular slit, like that in the door of a police cell.

There was nothing interesting through the hole, beyond was a small brightly lit but grey walled corridor of sorts with a wooden table and chair positioned by the wall. He saw a polystyrene coffee cup sat upon the table, and a folded up newspaper. The coffee remains were cold, he could feel their sickly bitter stench wafting into his nostrils, smelling so unlike the fresh aroma of grounded coffee he was used to sniffing when he walked into the mansion's kitchens in the mornings. However, his whirling and rather dazed thoughts spun to an undignified halt, as he was surprised to see a head suddenly come into view, and a pair of blue eyes fitted into the small space that he was looking through. The sudden appearance had been so unexpected he staggered back a little, face visibly relaxed in a startled expression.

However, as soon as he had got over the arrival his jaw hardened and he swooped back down to the slot, wobbling a little and he growled, "Where the hell am I?"

The pair of bright eyes blinked once before a voice came from unseen lips, "Don't worry, Wolverine," came the female British accent, "You won't be staying in there for long."

"Don't worry?" Logan quickly retorted with a growl, "I get dragged here by a couple of Government loonies and I shouldn't worry?"

Although he couldn't see the woman's lips, he was sure she just smirked, it was the way her eyes twinkled, "Just get yourself comfortable and we shall be coming for you shortly."

"I can't," said Logan dryly, "It was somebody's bright idea to handcuff me."

He heard a small chuckle escape the woman's throat, "That would be my idea, we don't want you hurting people with those nasty claws of yours."

Logan rolled his eyes slightly as he turned to glare away from the woman, he didn't like the calm knowledge she held about him, "Look, why am I here? Don't you people have anything better to do with your time, rather than waste it?"

"Mr. Drayson has worked most of his life for this, Wolverine," said Lorna in a playfully scolding tone, "It's not a waste of time to him."

"Whatever," said Logan dismissively, "So, are you going to tell me what you are planning on doing whilst I spend my vacation here, what's the entertainment?"

She smirked again, "As amusing as you are to talk to, I'm going to leave now. You will find out everything you need to know tomorrow."

"Oh, so I gotta sleep in this dump?" muttered Logan with a growl, "Sorry, lady, don't reckon much to the facilities here."

"Goodnight Wolverine," she called as she turned away from the door, and before Logan realised what was happening, she had turned off the lights, and a sudden blackness was thrown around him. He heard the heels of her shoes fade away in the distant corridors, until he could no longer recognise any evidence of surrounding life. He made a quiet sigh, shifting away from the door to shuffle limply across the hard floor.

He dropped back to the floor where he was before, landing rather heavily on his knees as he fell. He ignored the shooting pains running through his thighs, he could handle that. Once he was sat, he began to search with his fingers, feeling the cold cuffs sit on his wrists, and also, surprisingly, a metal sheet over his knuckles. Instantly he realised it must be adamantium. It had to be. They knew about his claws, and apparently about his past.

There was no doubt about it, these people were prepared.

Damn, and he had wanted to go and rip down the door and stroll out. Looked like that plan had been foiled. And now, it appeared that getting out of here wasn't going to be so straightforward, that's why he had been so calm, he thought he'd be out in the next half an hour. But now, with the possibility of lengthy imprisonment, he felt the sickening shiver of fear curl up tightly in his stomach.

He wasn't so calm anymore, he was only just seeing how much danger he could be in..

* * *

Yay, I have updated!


	8. Perfectly Tainted

**Tamazi:** Well, he didn't think he would be trapped there. He genuinely believed that once Lorna had gone he would just rip out his claws and slice his way out of the room. However.. he's just discovered he can't.

**Oddisee:** Yup, I do get what you're trying to say. And here is the update!

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thank you! I have updated!

**Runts Gal:** You're wondering who has Wolvie? Don't you remember Drayson and Lorna capturing him?

**Blix:** It's not Rogue who is going to convince everyone Logan is in danger. It's the Wolverine himself. (Hint hint)

**Chapter 8**

Sleep had been fitful. Logan was so exhausted that he had curled up on the hard floor within minutes of lights out. But he kept awakening in cold bursts of sweat to stare fearfully around his new prison. It was as if every time he lay to sleep, his body would remind him to be on sharp alert in this alien environment. Sleep wasn't ideal. His eyes roamed slowly around the bare walls for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Since there were no windows in the small square room, there was absolutely no form of light. But since he had been sat there for numerous hours, his eyes had got used to staring bleakly into the blackness.

It annoyed him highly that there were no windows, for he could not tell if it were nearing morning or not. He couldn't look at his watch either because it was trapped behind his back in his bound wrists, which were, by now, beginning to hurt badly.

Part of him hoped for that woman to return and let him out of this god forsaken hole, whilst part of him feared her return.. where would she take him? What was going to happen? If they released his shackles and cuffs, he would have no worries about fighting his way out. They had already given him plenty of incentive to defend himself.

Several hours later, there was a jangle of keys, and instantly Logan snapped his head up to glare at his door. He saw the light turn on through the small hole in the door, and then suddenly, the light burst alive in his room. After his night of blackness, the white light burned madly at his eyes and he squeezed them shut with a faint snarl. He heard several footsteps, people were coming for him, and he felt particularly vulnerable with his eyes watering and blinded by light. He stumbled to his feet, wobbling weakly on his knees as he tried to lift himself from the floor before anyone else dragged him.

The instant he felt rough hands takes his arms to lead him away, he burst out of his silent reverie with a fierce growl. Even though he couldn't use his limbs, he sharply lifted a leg and sickeningly smashed it into the surrounding humans. He felt two bodies fall; the light still temporarily blinding his eyes. But he saw murky shadows collapse. He spun his head to glare through the light at more oncoming figures and he lashed out at them with the same powerful kick of muscle and adamantium. He could hear somebody shouting in a panicked voice, somebody barking orders. He heard more movement, the scuffle of frantic hands, before a gun shot three times.

Three sharp needles struck him in the thigh. His head whirled blearily, body still exhausted and drained. He tried to take a footstep, the world unhelpfully took a sickening lurch and he tumbled to the floor with a heavy collision of his body to the hard tiles. His eyes peered around him, trying to gain the strength to stand up and defend himself. But as rough hands clamped upon his shoulders, his vision slowly became tainted with darkness.

* * *

In the centre of the room lay a rectangular table of metal with four glinting metal cuffs in each corner. A gloomy light spilled over the centre of the roof and washed the centre table in an eerie looking spotlight. Wires from several pieces of equipment trailed along the floor like extended slugs, ends disappearing into dark corners. There was a smell of disinfectant in the air, such a strong stench it was almost putrid. But the smell was most unconvincing, for the floor of this room looked like it needed a good clean. The metal appliances were filthily shaded a dark bronze at the hinges and discarded lab coats were flung over chairs at the edge of the room, stained in a mixture of what looked like grimy oil and also unpleasant stains of what suspiciously looked like a dirty deep crimson.

Drayson strode into the room with a quick pace, the doors banged back at his entry and he glared around the room. It was such a big difference to the earlier underground room of computers, which had actually shown signs of recent cleaning. That very room was only a few feet away from this one, yet it was an entirely different world. The room elapsed into a deadly silence as Drayson stared around the room slowly before his head spun to the double doors behind him, black strands of hair whipping across his forehead. The doors burst open once more and a clump of shadows navigated ungracefully in. As the group passed under one of the bare bulb lights, it could be seen that Logan was being dragged rather awkwardly along the floor with four soldier outfitted men gripping his shoulders. His legs trailed slowly along the murky tiles before ultimately they stopped in front of Drayson and abruptly straightened their poses.

Behind the entry came the slow sounds of heels to ceramic as Lorna arrived into view through the double doors, which swung idly shut after her entry. She walked slowly around the group of soldiers holding the mutant and came to Drayson's side. She ran her hands down the front of her suit for a moment before folding her arms and speaking quietly to Drayson, "He's had three doses, I suggest another three before you even attempt to touch him. He just attacked several of the men in the cell, _with_ his hands tied. They are unconscious."

Drayson nodded his head curtly at her words before spinning his glare upon the soldier, "You heard what she said, three more doses."

The soldiers let go of the body of the unconscious Logan, which slumped down heavily at the release. One of the soldiers readied their tranquilizer gun before turning back to the body. Then, with one foot pressed upon the ripped shirt back of Logan, he held the gun above his flesh and shot three times. At each shot, the body wracked quickly with sickening jolts as the needles were driven into his neck. The soldier that shot propped the gun up upon his shoulder and roughly grabbed Logan by the shoulder as the four men heaved him up again.

"On the table," ordered Drayson, turning and looking at the silver table in the centre of the room. Slowly he cast the calculating gaze upon Lorna, "You may want to change," he whispered quietly, "...things may get messy."

Lorna swallowed slowly before she quietly nodded and turned with Drayson to collect cleaner looking lab coats from a peg on the wall. She quick fastened it around herself, keeping her eyes averted from Drayson during the process. She heard Drayson leave her side with quick footsteps towards the centre table, and with a reluctant sigh she slowly followed over, eyes peering down across the body of the mutant, which was now being locked to the table by the four cuffs. Whilst Drayson stood to one side of the body, talking quietly to one of the soldiers, Lorna slowly circled the table, stopping as she came back the mutant's head. She stared down gently at his slack face, eyes closed but breaths came steadily through his nose. He looked so human..

"Lorna," snapped a voice, and Lorna quickly span her eyes upon Drayson, "Go and fetch me the tools." Lorna shivered internally before she abruptly turned and walked across the room to fetch a large silver tray of various equipment, each one looking as deadly and as sharp at the next. As she turned to walk back to the centre table she saw Halinn enter, his face looking shadowy and gaunt under the overhead lighting. She didn't see any need for these tools.. and she really did not want to witness any operation processes. Maybe she could to convince Drayson that there needn't be any body modifications. After all, that was not why Weapon X had failed originally.

"Jeremy.." said Lorna quietly as she placed the tray down beside the table. She used his first name in an attempt to reason with him, "Upon looking at the files this process is cost worthy yet completely unnecessary"

Drayson sharply looked at her at the use of his first name, he was rarely referred to as Jeremy by his co-workers, "How do you mean?" he asked, frowning a little.

"The experiment failed originally because Mr. Stryker did not administer enough of his son's mind controlling fluid, he underestimated.. miscalculated. From the report of Stryker's soldier's deaths it proves that this being is adept at what he is built to do. I say we check his regenerative capabilities are still in order and then administer the drugs."

Drayson studied the face of Lorna carefully; watching the half cast of shadow from the above lighting. Lorna was his best scientist. He had no reason to doubt her.. and if it would save money.. it also meant that Weapon X could go ahead a lot quicker, "Alright.." he agreed after a short pause of silence, "We'll test his mutation first – Halinn! Connect the electrodes!"

Halinn quickly obeyed as he dragged his laptop over to the table and hurried to connect a device to his laptop and then extending wires to then stick the circular ends carefully at the mutant's temples and in various other places on his head. He then ungracefully ripped off the remains the mutant's shirt, discarded the material like a rag before planting more electrodes along the hard chest of the muscular torso. To one side of the table, both Lorna and Drayson watched the activities closely, but there was a definite relief in Lorna's eyes.

Suddenly, the screen of the laptop glowed brightly as it was switched on, and it showed a measuring graph and several other charts. Halinn turned from the laptop and nodded silently to Drayson who then strode forward and grabbed the arm of Logan and turned it so the inside faced upwards. Lorna quickly turned away as Drayson extended a grisly looking knife and sliced down the delicate looking skin of his upturned fore arm. In his unconscious slumber, Logan flinched. The blood rose to the surface and bubbled thickly to the open wound before it rolled in several droplets down the arm. Halinn was closely watching the charts in the graph, watching how the line on the graph shot up at the slice. Drayson watched with shining eyes as the wound before it melted back together with new skin, leaving running trails of scarlet blood. The charts dropped as the wound closed.

"In perfect condition," said Halinn slowly with a faint grin on his face, turning to watch Drayson.

A slow and cruel smile came upon Drayson's lips, "Perfect.."

* * *

Another chapter! Please review for me!


	9. Sleepless Nights

**Novthoniel:** Thank you, and as you can see, I have updated (: Jubilee could come into play in some parts, but unfortunately not Gambit or Beast. However, if you like Gambit that much he is in my other stories, in much bigger saga. He arrives in the third story: The Passion from the Past. I am currently on the fourth.

**Crash Slayer:** I normally go on a huge ramble of description for fights scenes too, lol. I think what happened in the previous chapter was that since Logan could hardly see anything I took the easy way out and decided to make it like no one had a clue what was going on. Looking back, that was kinda foolish. But have no fear, this story is going to be full to the brim of action, so you'll get your action scenes!

**Tamazi:** Yep, Lorna is a character I made up. Thanks!

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thank you! Here is the update!

**Oddisee:** I'm sorry for the short chapter! I just have this thing where I like to keep my stories organised and separate moments with the ends of chapters.

**Blix:** Good, he's supposed to! I'm glad you've noticed the changes in Lorna.

**Chapter 9**

A pained gasp issued from Logan as he felt his eyes burn under the bright lights above him. His joints ached and there was an unusual throb in his arm like it had recently healed. His other arm lifted in a bid to go and rub the throb but, to his surprise, he could not move his arm. Nor could he move his legs. He could feel them being restrained by what felt like thick metal cuffs. His eyes flashed open.

The room around him was the dark and dank room of the lab, only the bare bulb light above him to send his table into glow. He could hear distant machines beeping, and the breathing of several humans. Suddenly, the face of Lorna came into view above him, and his face consorted into a slow growl, still a little sleepy from the drugs. She watched him fearfully for a moment before she span to a hidden person, "Drayson.. he's awake!"

Logan strained to turn his head, sharp eyes glaring and searching for the other human. Drayson walked into view, a cold smile playing nastily on his face, "Well, look who's woken up," he said scathingly, leaning over Logan with a sinister little chuckle.

Logan snarled at this, giving a useless tug at the restraints, angry that they would not buckle with his strength, "Where the hell am I?" he barked, still trying to break free.

However, Drayson merely smiled at the Wolverine's futile attempt and leant on the table idly, a hand propping his chin, "You're in my lab, Wolverine."

Logan did not seem to think this was a suitable answer, "I must be here for a reason, I want you to tell me everything," he heaved viciously.

"There would be no point," sighed Drayson sarcastically, "For even if I did tell you everything, you would not remember it." Logan squinted his eyes wonderingly, looking dubious before sudden his face slacked in horror.. Drayson smirked all the more, "That's right Wolverine, you will have no memories.. again."

Logan's eyes widened as he shook his head uttering an aghast, "No.."

"Yes," corrected Drayson with a simple smile, "Say goodbye to this life Wolverine.. you are an X-Man no more."

Suddenly, Logan felt his neck being wrenched to the side as Drayson manoeuvred a large tube of a silvery liquid at his exposed neck. Enough was admitted as to not only strip him of his mental defences.. but to makes him forget himself.. entirely.

Logan thrashed and struggled in his binds, trying to escape the oncoming source of his mindless future. But he was held firmly down, and the last thing he saw before his eyes sank shut was the terrified face of Lorna.

* * *

Rogue turned over slowly in her bed. It was the second night after the knowledge of Logan's disappearance and she was having a fitful night's sleep again. Luckily, it was the weekend tomorrow, so she did not have to get up early. But even so, she felt very drained from her lack of sleep and it made the gathering of other people's emotions in her head sometimes slip under her control and bother her. She moved over again, and was surprised to hear an undignified grunt sound from the next bed. Through the darkness, she saw Jubilee sit up and glint her eyes dangerously at Rogue.

"Next time you move in that bed I'll shove a sparkler up your ass," threatened Jubilee darkly.

Rogue whipped her head up at Jubilee, looking startled at the threat. But soon, she broke into a quiet snigger at it. She heard Jubilee join in with a chuckle.

"Sounds painful doesn't it?" asked Jubilee with a slow smile.

"Yes," murmured Rogue with a faint smile, lowering her head back to the pillow. "I'm sorry.. ok? I just can't sleep very well."

She saw the dark shadow of Jubilee sink back down into bed, she turned so she was facing Rogue and spoke quietly, "Is it Logan?" asked the girl quietly.

A soft sigh issued from Rogue as she quietly replied, "Yeah.." She couldn't help worrying. She was sure something was wrong. The professor suspected something dangerous was going to happen, and Rogue couldn't help but put two and two together.

"Look," said Jubilee patiently, "Wolvie can look after himself, you know that, girl. I bet you anything he'll stroll back in here sometime next week as if nothing has happened. You'll see.."

Rogue sighed quietly, "I hope so.."

* * *

The next morning, Rogue was on her way to the library to do some of her history homework, when she saw Scott walk into the main entrance looking perturbed. He did not notice her, and instead turned down the next corridor, heading towards the Professor's office. Rogue paused and watched him venture down the corridor. She walked to the side to get a better view. He opened the door to the Professor's office, stuck his head in and said some incoherent words before both the Professor and he exited and came down the corridor.

Rogue stood watching them looking a little puzzled, "Is everything alright?" she asked them as they came closer.

Scott looked tentatively at Charles who looked down quietly, collecting his thoughts before he looked at her, "No, I'm afraid it is not.."

"What's happened?" said Rogue quietly, feeling a nervous hole open inside her stomach.

"Come outside.." said Scott quietly, turning towards the large double doors of the entrance and leading the pair outside. There was a slight mist in the air as the spring weather caused a faint bitterness to the surroundings. Weak sunlight spilt over the steps leading down from the doorway, and at the base of these steps lay the mangled wreck of Logan's motorbike.

"I found it down the road earlier this morning," said Scott quietly as he watched it apprehensively.

"That's Logan's bike!" gasped Rogue, quickly flinging herself down the steps and running towards it. She collapsed on the floor beside it, studying the ruined metal and bent wheels in a horrified manner.

"It's possible he had an accident," said Scott quietly, "Or he left his bike and it got struck by a car."

"What if he's hurt?" whispered Rogue, her trembling hands upon the crushed handlebars, "What if he's lying in a ditch somewhere!"

"I scoured the area," said Scott reassuringly, "Wherever Logan is, he has managed to walk there fine."

However, Charles was looking worried, "I really need to check Cerebro.." he murmured softly, "Just to put our minds at rest.."

"I'll take a drive later," said Scott as he turned to the Professor, "I'll take Storm with me, we can look for any clues about the accident."

When Scott turned to enter the building, Rogue raised her tearful eyes to Charles who watched her sorrowfully. There was a flash of anger in her eyes when their gazes met. Her meaning was clear. It was time to accept the facts. The premonition had something to do with Logan. And by the look on Charles's face, it seemed he was admitting to this.

But in fact, at that very moment, Charles was receiving another foreshadowing nudge. Somehow, he knew Logan would be back very soon.. but for reason, he found himself fearing his return..

* * *

I know it is somewhat short, but I wanted to seperate it from the next chapter's events (:

Please review this chapter for me though!


	10. Not What We Remember

**Sniktbezerker:** I hope you are enjoying this then. Looking forward to your next review!

**Tamazi:** You'll find out what happens very soon..

**Oddisee:** Well, you know where to come next time to need another dose of Wolverine! Hehe.

**Chapter 10**

There was a lowering late afternoon sun in the sky that shone a bright wash of bronze over the woodlands surrounding the grounds of Xavier's mansion. These woods spread far down the narrow winding roads that led to the haven and went deeper as they stretched. Together, Scott and Storm had been scouring the area around where Logan's bike was found, searching for any vital clues. There were none in the foliage itself. On the road still lay pieces of ripped metal and the glass of Logan's backlight whilst behind there were black tyre tracks in the road as though a car had being suddenly powered to a high speed.

Storm pressed deeper through the trees, holding her flashlamp over her head to scour the ground ahead of her. The sun still shone a glowing sunlight inside the canopy, but at best, the light was weak. Scott quietly turned and followed after her, the only sounds made being the crunching of their feet upon the woodland flooring. Twigs snapped and leaves rustled. They continued to walk, wading through thick bushes and venturing around large tree trunks.

But suddenly Storm stopped still with a gasp. Blackened trees leant long dead branches over a scorched lump of misshaped metal. Only vaguely could the object be identified. The crumpled remains of the helicopter were burnt black. Although now there was no fire, the stench of the burning was still in the air. Footprints and splatters of blood marked the soft earth, decorating the ground around it.

"Do you think this has something to do with Logan?" asked Scott quietly as the pair trod slowly towards the devastated scene.

"It would have been on the news.. that looks like an Army helicopter. Surely that would have been on the news." Storm looked nervously upon him.

Scott held his flashlight over the skids of footprints in the dirt below. They were deeply buried into the earth. The walk of a heavy man. "Not if it was secret." He walked to the crashed helicopter, shining his light inside the open space of where the door once was. "Oh my God!" he quickly jumped back, looking pale.

"What is it?" cried Storm, instinctively stepping away also.

"There are people inside," whispered Scott, turning his head away, "And something tells me they died before they landed."

Storm looked slowly to the helicopter before edging carefully towards it, peering inside. A hand flew to her nose as she gagged a little. Scott was right. These people hadn't died in the fire. All of them had died from head wounds. Well, call it a head wound, but it looked more like their entire skulls had been caved it. It was more prominent after the horrendous flames. "Oh my goodness," said Storm quietly, backing away. She looked quickly to Scott, "Do you think this could be Logan? Has somebody taken him?"

"It looks like they failed though.." said Scott quietly, frowning upon the carnage of the helicopter.

"But the car tracks in the road, the car has gone. Maybe they took him in the car?"

Scott licked his lips slowly, going thoughtful for a moment, "That's possible.. but it doesn't tell us where he is now." He turned his eyes upon Storm, "We need to tell the Professor."

* * *

The Professor looked worried. It was disconcerting to see him like this. The Professor was now slowly piecing things together, things his logic and intelligence took care of rather than his telepathic powers. Scott and Storm were stood to one side of the room whilst Kurt sat on a chair with his knees brought up to his chest. His tail waved slowly beside him as he watched Charles with a careful gaze. Scott and Storm had told Charles exactly what they had seen out in the woods, and expressed their ideas on what could have possibly happened. Charles had nodded slowly to both of them before falling in a quiet thought as he sagely looked over the top of his clasped hands.

"There is something inside telling me that Logan is still alive," said Charles, breaking the silence. The words spoken seemed to have an elevating effect on everybody.

"Well, that's good then isn't it?" asked Kurt quietly, leaning forward in his seat. Kurt frowned slowly, "Professor, why do you look so – "

The doorbell rang in the distance. Storm turned with a nod to the room and walked towards the office door. As she pulled it open, she saw a student walk by. It was Artie. "Hey Ms. Munroe," said the boy with a grin, "I'll get the door if you like, I'll send them to Professor's office."

Storm smiled slowly, "Alright then, thank you Artie," and she stepped back into the room to continue the meeting.

Artie sharply ran on down the corridor, being brought out into the square foyer that was the entrance hall to the mansion. A large fireplace sat crackling in the centre at the back of the room, and a pair of staircases swooped up from the entrance at either side of the fireplace. Artie ran quietly over the long rug on the floor before he reached the front door. He pulled back the latch before turning the doorknob and pulling open the door.

"Wolverine?"

Suddenly, Artie couldn't stand upright no more. Nor could he think straight, nor string words together. The instant he opened the door, three very sharp blades had been thrusted forward, and he was now impaled upon these three claws. Slowly, they were pulled out of him and he dropped forward to collapse with a sickening slump on the wooden floor. A pool of dark crimson spread from his chest.

Through the open doorway walked the Wolverine, head turning slowly as he glared around the entrance. He sniffed twice before he set off in a fast paced walk, bloodied claws hung by his sides. He turned sharply around the first corridor, coming face to face with two female students as they walked down the corridor chatting to each other. Without a word, he raised his claws and brought them down with a horrific slash. The other girl screamed as she dropped her books and span round to run. Her friend was on the floor in an unnatural slump. The girl who tried to run away did not get far. The Wolverine took a few quick steps before he grabbed her by the hair; she let out a shriek of pain before she felt the tug on her hair no longer as she was stabbed in the back of the head.

"Oh my God!" came a distance voice as a group of student came down the stairs to see the two girls laying dead in the corridor. Wolverine spun around to narrow his eyes at them before he let out a thunderous growl and leapt at them.

Scott turned his head slowly, a frown developing over his face. He was sure he had just heard somebody scream, "What..?" He raised a hand to silence Storm for a moment before he walked closer to the door, trying hard to hear. He opened the door and stepped out cautiously into the corridor. Kurt and Storm followed, their expressions changing as they too heard distant cries and shouting.

A louder scream came, and Scott spun round to see a few student running frantically around the corner, disappearing from sight as if in some mad bid to put distance between themselves and something else. Charles rolled gracefully out of his office and into the corridor beside his three X-Men, deep frown occurring at the screams and running students. Slowly, his brow relaxed as an alarmed expression came over his face as his mind managed to pick up the senses, "It's Logan, he's back," he murmured in a soft voice.

"So why is everyone screaming?" asked Kurt quietly, looking down to Charles.

Scott narrowed his hidden eyes as the running students had disappeared for now, "Maybe it's his way with people," he muttered dryly.

But just then, at the end of the corridor, a body came flying into view as it spiralled through the air like a lump of rag and smacked with a dull crack on the wooden panelled walls of the distant end of the X-Men's corridor. The body slid slowly off the wall before flopping backwards onto the carpet with a sickening sound. It had hit the wall at an impact as though it had been forcefully thrown, as easily as a mere human throwing a stuffed toy. The body now lay on the floor in a bloody heap, and the triple slashes across its body shone all too sinisterly through the patch of sunlight from the corridor window.

"My God.."

"No, it can't be," said Storm quickly. She jumped to defence, speaking what everyone and regretfully herself was thinking. Although she was quick to find herself in denial, "That's not Logan's doing."

"We'll see," said Scott in a low voice. His face had gone horribly rigid and his fists were clenched tight. He walked forward in a stiff way, moving quickly. The others followed him slowly as Scott stepped gingerly over the fallen body and looked around the corner to see a path of horrific destruction. Claws had slashed paintings on the walls; ornaments were now in pieces on the bloodied carpets. And more chillingly, dead bodies were slumped on the floor in scattered places, stains of blood slid down some walls and stab marks wounded the walls where complete impaling had occurred.

Footsteps came from the distance of the corridor and immediately Scott braced himself. But it wasn't Logan. It was Rogue, who looked terrified at the evidence of annihilation around her, "Cyclops! What's happening?" she cried, wide eyes staring at him as she panted for breath. She spun her head to stare at the dead bodies on the floor, her hair flying skyward in her fast motions. She made a choked gasp as she recognised one from her Maths class and staggered back with a breathless sob. She recognised the claw marks. She recognised the styles the deaths had been given. She just didn't want to admit the cause of this terror.

But Scott spun her back round to face him, firmly grasping her shoulders as he watched her terrified face with his strained one, "Rogue, go and secure yourself in the library. Take any students you find with you. We shall deal with this. Please, do _not_ go looking for Logan."

But Rogue made another sob, shaking her head desperately as she clung onto his arms, "No! Scott!" she cried with a heave of breath, "This is not Logan, it can't be!"

Charles watched her solemnly, shaking his head, "He's not the Logan we remember."

* * *

What has Drayson done to our Logan!


	11. Stranger

**Tamazi:** Yup, Logan is the best, lol. Well, certainly one of the best. I thought bringing him back to his old status of a killing machine would make an interesting story!

**Dory Shotgun:** I'm glad you liked it so much and rid the doubt from your mind. And even though Jason (Stryker's son) is dead, they still have some of the fluid left. Assume that Stryker saved it somewhere, rather than constantly took it from Jason. Drayson got access to this, as he did to Logan, when viewing Weapon X's files.

**Blix:** I know, it was a bugger to kill Artie, he is a sweet character with his little sticking-tongue-out thing. But I thought it would have a bigger impact if the first person Wolverine murdered was not an unknown, but the very boy he carried to the Jet from Alkali Lake, the very boy he said he would take his chances with as opposing to Stryker. It's gruesomely ironic.

**Fanfiction Fanatic: **Exactly, poor Logan. Even though he's just got on a brutal ravage of murder, you can't help but pity him. He does not know who or what he is anymore.

**Chapter 11**

The corridors held the after effects of the Wolverine's brutal rampage. Wherever the Wolverine had run, destruction had ensued. More dead bodies littered the corridor floors as Rogue ran down alone with panicked breaths. She leapt over a fallen picture frame, staggering around a slumped body as she continued to make her way towards the library. She was hoping so hard that she would not meet Logan. But inside, she felt it was going to be inevitable. She was making far too much noise to go unfounded.

However, she staggered to a frightened halt as she heard an angry growl from the corridor ahead, around the corner. Screams sounded. Rogue heard heavy running footsteps. He was coming onto her corridor!

Rogue only got a glimpse of the large hulking figure as she span from the middle of the corridor and leapt into the nearest doorway. She quickly turned as she entered the ground floor kitchen, and ever so quietly closed the door behind her, hoping he had not noticed her. Rogue quietly hurried down onto the floor, intending to hide herself behind the large breakfast bar in the centre of the kitchen, but to her surprise, someone else was there. It was a young girl whom Rogue faintly recognised from passing. She was hiding there as Rogue was intending to. She was sat curled up tightly, out of view from the door, trying to make herself as small as possible. When she saw Rogue, she looked rather relieved and quickly leant towards her in comfort; tears were trickling from her eyes.

Rogue raised a hand in a bid to reassure her but behind her she heard footsteps in the corridor. With a gasp she wrenched herself off the floor and hurried to the door. She quickly turned to pull a chair from the kitchen table and sharply jammed it under the door handle to keep it locked. She had worked very quietly however, and hoped that Logan had not heard her actions. She swiftly hurried back round the counter, slipping beside the girl "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?"

The girl turned soft blue eyes up to Rogue, sniffing as she wiped tears from them, "I'm hiding.." she said in a soft unstable voice, "That bad man is going to get me."

Rogue shook her head gently, placing a gloved hand on the girls head, gently stroking along her blonde curls before she soothingly placed the arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to her covered form, "Logan's not a bad man," she whispered gently.

"No, but Wolverine is," said the girl is a soft fearful voice.

Just then, the door made a bang and the chair shuddered under the handle. Rogue gasped and held the girl tighter. She pressed her back against the wooden side of the breakfast island and listed out for the door behind them. It banged angrily again, as though somebody was striking it with utmost force. Rogue tilted her head slowly, keeping herself pushed back tightly. She slowly let her eyes dart to the side to watch the door from around the corner. "It's alright.." whispered Rogue hurriedly, squeezing the girl's shoulder gently, "We'll be alright."

Rogue gasped as the chair splintered and collapsed on the floor as the door was thrown back with a loud slam. She jerked her head back from around the corner, clutching the girl tighter than ever as she tried to sink to a smaller size in her fear.

The Wolverine stalked in slowly with dull footsteps. His large boots crunched down upon the chair remains and trod over them carelessly as he prowled into the kitchen. Rogue heard him sniff slowly. She flinched when she heard his claws hiss formidably as they exited his flesh. As the Wolverine walked slowly around one part of the breakfast bar, Rogue pulled the girl along the floor as they shuffled around to stay out of view. Wolverine came around the corner to see an empty space where they had been sat before. He made a low snarl and continued to circle the breakfast island. Rogue whimpered quietly and pulled herself and the girl desperately around the corner again, trying to keep out of sight.

The Wolverine exhaled a rumbling growl before he leapt across the breakfast bar, crockery and objects skidding off as he sailed across it and landed upon the other side, directly in front of Rogue and the young mutant. The little girl immediately screamed, tensing up before Rogue dashed to her feet and dragged the girl with her, clutching her tightly. A snarl was heard and Rogue felt a hand roughly grab her waist. Rogue released the girl.

"Go!" she cried, breaths heavy and panicked. The little girl stumbled across the broken chair as she scrambled out of the room in heaving tears. Rogue was wrenched back against the breakfast bar, slamming her down violently, rough hands pressing her down as the unrecognizable glare of the Wolverine burned down at her. Warmth and compassion was gone from his eyes. It was like staring at a stranger. The rugged features with the leather and denim attire were her only means of recognizing who the man was.

She shivered a little as she felt her back press down on the cool surface of the shining blue tiles. She wished to remove herself from them, but Wolverine was leering over her. She didn't want to move any closer to that snarling face. Her head throbbed from hitting the work surface, spurring sickness in her gut. She found her limbs unwilling to move, as if she had frozen solidly. She wanted to cry, but her tears could not fall. She wanted to scream but she seemed to have left her voice in her previous hiding place. He bent over her, one hand clamped upon her clothed neck, holding her down against the work surface. He raised his fist, three adamantium claws glinting.

To Rogue, they had never looked so dangerous.

Previous victim's blood dripped from them. The stench was foul. Rogue could feel the burn of vomit in her throat. The fist moved back to gain momentum for strike. They blurred as they came down in motion. Rogue's eyes widened as she screamed in desperation, "LOGAN!" Her eyes squeezed shut, last sight being the surly glare of the Wolverine as he watched indifferently to his violent murder.

But she did not feel the claws drive smoothly through her body. She did not feel agonising pain, or the spill of her warm blood. Terrified and shocked, she slowly peered up to him. Seeing his confused face. She gasped quietly as she saw the ends of his claws inches from her stomach. She could feel herself shaking under him, "Logan.. please.." she whispered, voice unsteady, "Snap out of this. This isn't you. Please.. _please _listen to me." Her breathing was becoming difficult. He held her too tightly.

His eyes flickered slowly as they stared down over her face, pale and tear streaked. He said nothing. After a few seconds, his fist tightened and snarl returned, eyes cold and hard. He readied to complete his blow.

"NO!" shrieked Rogue, writhing in the grip. He paused again, looking completely thrown off.

The grip left her neck and Rogue heaved in air as she lay back on the work surface, she desperately coughed, gasping quietly for her breath, still sobbing quietly. She looked up slowly, only seeming a black blur as Logan ran from the kitchen. She heard his hammering footsteps quieten the further he went. Rogue did not yet move off the top of the counter. She lay upon it, consoling herself as her tears fell. Her throat burned and head thrummed with pain. Logan was long gone. She could not hear any more destruction or running. In fact, the mansion had gone silent. Rogue continued to cry quietly to herself, not finding an end to her distraught feelings. She wanted to be happy. Relieved that Logan was alive. But Charles was right; he was not the Logan she remembered. He had changed; something or someone had changed him. And she hated it.

The door banged back as somebody ran in. Rogue did not bother to look; for something told her it was not Logan. She absently felt hands grab her, but she was staring at the ceiling in silence. The shock was arriving now. She was feeling numb. Her tears caused her to be glassy-eyed. Her fear caused her flesh to be eerily pale. Frantic hands held her, panicked breaths coming from her founder.

"Rogue! Rogue!" cried the voice, hands tugging on her clothes, pulling her off the work surface.

Rogue slowly looked to the mutant who was with her, dazed eyes recognising Scott. His face was drained and blood marked. He must have been helping the few survivors. When Rogue reacted to his presence, he looked instantly relieved, and held her tightly as he turned and departed from the kitchen, carrying her in his arms desperately. He ran to the lifts, heading to the lower floor.

* * *

Intense! Pop your eyes back in and review please! Lol.


	12. Bloody Evidence

**Oddisee:** But Charles is aware Logan is not himself. Whilst Charles may see it this way, if the other X-Men will let him back is a different matter, even if they know it isn't his fault.

**TricaLee:** They have messed him up badly. Don't forget, they control him with the drug and have wiped some of his memories.

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thank you!

**Dory Shotgun:** He seemed to certainly realise there was something wrong. He had enough sense to know what he was doing was not right and ran before he could do anymore damage.

**Tamazi:** Lol, very intense! Thanks!

**Blix:** It's scary to think how easily he could have killed her. She knew it. It's no wonder she was so distressed.

**Chapter 12**

Scott gently lowered Rogue out of his arms as they reached the Infirmary for she had quickly struggled for movement upon entering. As soon as her feet met the cool surface she scrambled towards where Jubilee sat on the floor, staring unfocusedly as she shivered every now and then. Flecks of blood marked her face, hands trembling in her lap. There was a look of sheer terror etched into her face.

The infirmary was packed with injured students, each bloodied. Some were laid in a terrified silence. Some of those silences would be for eternity. Whispers of terrorised sobs hushed through the air, cries of pain sounding occasionally. There wasn't enough beds for all the injured, so some were subjected to lying on makeshift beds on the floor, lined along the walls of the infirmary and out into the corridor. Those lucky to have not received injury stood in poignant silences beside wounded friends.

"Jubilee.." whispered Rogue fearfully, sinking upon her knees in front of her friend. Her gloved hands clasped the shoulders of Jubilee, squeezing gently for attention.

Slowly, Jubilee raised her head, casting watery eyes upon Rogue. The sparkle had gone from them, and the usual cheerful smile had been eradicated, "I thought he'd found you," murmured Jubilee slowly before she leant forward and pulled Rogue into a tight hug, "I thought Wolverine had found you."

"He did," whispered Rogue softly, "He found me."

A shaken looking Storm quickly turned to Rogue upon hearing this, "But you are unhurt," she said softly. Charles too turned in his chair, wheeling towards Rogue and the others.

"I found her in the kitchen," said Scott softly, wiping the smears of blood from his face, "There had been some destruction. Logan had definitely been in there."

"He did," said Rogue softly again, "He came in there. He was going to stab me.. then.. he stopped and ran away." Rogue stood up slowly, eyes squinting with burning tears that threatened to spill again, "Professor, what's wrong with him?"

Charles sighed quietly, watching Storm walk by him to tend to other mutants before his eyes went back upon Rogue, "I'm not completely sure. Wherever he has been these past few days, it has dramatically changed him. His brainwaves are completely erratic."

"He's lost it," said Jubilee numbly, "Face it. He's insane." She made a small shiver.

"No, I don't think that is the case," murmured Charles softly, "This is all too familiar. I have sensed this before.." he looked up slowly, "Logan was this way after Stryker's experiment." A quiet sigh came from him, "He is no longer Logan. He is Wolverine. He is Weapon X. And this time, it has not failed."

* * *

Bare bulbs swung slowly from the ceiling as the doors were burst open and Drayson swept into the dingy laboratory. Lorna quickly looked round upon seeing his entry and stood up. There was a look of pure glee across his face and he rubbed his hands together animatedly. Lorna had a questioning look upon her face as Drayson strode up to her and made a rough chuckle.

"He's back!" he said in a hoarse voice, "And he has done his work. You can _smell _it!"

As Drayson spun away from her, still smirking wildly, Lorna's head bowed and she covered her eyes with a hand.

"We'll need to issue him with some more of Stryker's drug, he still remembers who he is." At the continuation, Lorna quickly composed herself and pretended to look attentive to Drayson's words. "But soon, I'm going to remove _all_ of his memories," he made a sinister chuckle, "The Wolverine will never remember those X-Men again." Lorna had never seen him look so excited. His eyes sparkled and he bounced on the balls of his feet. Drayson turned back towards the doors and Lorna blinked, stepping forward.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a lot to prepare," said Drayson breathlessly, grinning widely before he disappeared through the doors.

* * *

The cell was in blackness. The walls were at their coldest and the air was unsatisfying. The floor was dank and dirty against his cheek, but he had no choice but to lay against it. He felt too weak to sit up. Logan lay on his front in his cell, his hands shackled tightly behind his back, sharp adamantium cuffs replaced over his knuckles. His head felt faint, and he was unsure of his surroundings. He remembered coming back here, something inside had told him to. And upon arrival, he had been bound up again and injected with the controlling drug. Then he was thrown into the cell and had not moved since. But he could not recall the events of that day.

Slowly, Logan let out a shaky breath, turning his head slowly on the floor as he opened his eyes. His lifted his forehead up, shaking lightly to push wet strands of his fringe from his eyes. There was a strong stench of blood in the air. Not his own. It was oddly alluring, but at the same time, disgusting. He did not know why he liked it. Something inside told him to like it.

The door to his cell unlocked quietly and the bright light of the corridor outside spread whiteness into his room for a moment before the door was shut. Logan weakly turned his eyes to watch high heeled shoes quietly comes towards him. His initial response was to back away. And he did, rolling back a little and sitting up against the wall with curious eyes as he studied Lorna from afar. Slowly, his head lolled to the side to watch Lorna place a tray down in front of him bearing a plate of food and a glass of water. She balanced a gun in her lap, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be fed around here," she said softly, moving slowly as she crouched in front of him to watch his face through the dimness, only light being the glow from the slot on the large door. "You know.. you are a lot more human than I thought you would be."

Logan finally spoke, issuing a low grunt, as he remain sat against the wall, legs to the floor and bent either side in front of him around his tray, "Well, mutants are still humans y'know?"

"That I am becoming to realise.." said Lorna softly. There was an apprehensive pause, "I'm.. Lorna."

Logan watched her carefully before he looked down to the tray, the food looking immensely appetising; for some reason he felt as though he had been exerting himself. He cleared his throat in a low grunt, slowly raising his eyes back upon her, "Lorna.. Could you.. er.. undo these handcuffs? I'd really prefer to eat using my hands."

Lorna's hand tightened about the tranquilizer gun, "But what if it is a ploy – "

"I wouldn't attack you," said Logan wearily, "This isn't your fault. Besides, I want to eat."

Slowly and cautiously, Lorna leant forward and reached behind Logan, who turned to let her unlock the shackles he wore. It was an instant relief to feel the dull metal slip from his wrists and he quickly moved his hands forward to pick up the tray. Lorna flinched slightly as his hands came closer, watching his knuckles anxiously. But Logan did not move to attack her. He kept his word as he began to quickly shovel the food into his mouth with his fork. Lorna merely sat quietly; remaining crouched in front of him as she watched him eat his small meal with a slight interest. Her earlier words were becoming clearer to her. He was just a human; he wasn't a creature or an animal. Her feelings intensified simply by sitting him watching him eat, as any normal person would do, using cutlery, balancing the tray in his lap.

However, Logan had been eating for less than a minute when he dropped the fork to the plate with a clatter and stared down at his hands. Slowly he raised them, turning them round slowly as he watched his bloodied palms. He sniffed again slowly. That wasn't his blood. Yet somehow, it was familiar. But he did not know of anything but this cell.

Suddenly, a vision flashed through his mind. He was pinning a young woman down onto a worktop, next, he was slicing a boy across the face, and he threw a young girl into a wall. He made to stab the white streaked woman and her voice cried, and reverberated his name around his head. Lorna materialised into view, replacing the woman with odd white streaks. Logan made a choked gasp, the tray flying off his lap as he jerked to the side, bloodied hands sickening him.

Xavier.

X-Men.

Rogue.

It all came back.

His eyes widened and his blood turned into rivers of ice. He threw himself up with a terrified roar. He pushed up onto his knees, breaths heaving in his chest dramatically as the wounded bellow subsided. He looked around in alarm, head snapping side to side. He'd killed Xavier's children.. he'd killed the mutant children. He shuffled on his knees, desperate gasps in his throat.

Lorna had shot back in alarm, holding the gun upon him in her fright.

Logan turned his eyes upon her, feeling his limbs trembling. His voice came out raspy in his chest, weak and whispered, "Lorna.. What have I done?"

"Oh.. Wolverine it is not your fault.. But there is nothing you can do. Drayson will remove your memories."

"What?" cried Logan, sounding horrified, "_No_!" He began to back away from her, panicked breaths increasing.

Lorna stood up shakily, moving back towards him with the tranquilizer gun, "I'm sorry Logan.. I really am." She watched him gently for a moment before she raised the gun and pointed it at him, "I will be there with you.." The gun shot with a bang and Logan felt himself be thrown down by the force. The visions around him blurred slowly. He blinked sleepily as he felt the cuffs being tied upon him again. His lids fell shut as the click of heels faded away out of his cell, and the door banged shut with a loud snap of the lock.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Battling Weapon X

**Tamazi:** Also, Lorna may be his only hope. But even she is still a little nervous of him. Only time will tell! Drayson is yet to remove his memories completely, will he manage it?

**Fanfiction Fanatic: **Yup, Lorna has a heart. She's finding out about mutants, therefore she no longer fears what she doesn't understand.

**Blix:** It's all resting on Lorna now. She is the key to his future; will he remain Weapon x forever?

**Chapter 13**

For the next week, the mutants of Xavier's mansion resided in the lower levels. The underground hideout was practically impenetrable unless the code to the lifts was known, and Scott had promptly changed them since Wolverine's bloody rampage. The majority of the students were still in the infirmary, several of them were still unconscious and some were teetering on the edge of death. Those that were able to walk spent their time helping the X-Men look after the injured. Charles kept in tune with the happenings outside his mansion by keeping a mental watch-out for as long as he could. With his mind still weak, there was still no way he could visit Cerebro. Charles did not doubt the Wolverine's return. His previous visit had been ghastly successful – the humans behind the attack would be quick to send Weapon X back to Westchester.

It was Thursday evening when Scott walked into the infirmary to be greeted by a pessimistic looking Storm. Scott had been sleeping further down the corridor; he was now to swap shifts with Storm so she too could catch up on her sleep. The weather outside gave a volatile bellow above them, the raging storm shaking the mansion in a vicious anger. It was clear that Storm's mood was reflected by the outside happenings, for rain fell in diagonal sheets, pattering heavily on the manicured lawns, gushing sludge through the flowerbeds.

Storm gave Scott a stiff nod before the woman swept beside him. She was just about to press the button to activate the sliding door before it opened without her control, and a solemn looking Charles entered. Whilst his expression was grave, there was a burn of fear and anger swirling in his powerful eyes. It was this appearance that caused Scott and Storm to regard with fearful apprehension.

"Professor..?" said Scott cautiously.

Charles looked slowly to Scott, nodding his head once in a sombre motion, uttering the only words that everyone dreaded to hear, "He's back."

The reaction was as expected, Storm made a gasp, her hands flinging to her mouth whilst Scott closed his eyes and looked pained. Nightcrawler ran into the infirmary with a panicked breath, accidentally teleporting himself to the other side of the room in his frantic motions. He scrambled back over to the small group of X-Men, "Vhat?" he breathed, startled eyes wide. He disappeared again, blue smoke swarming around where he once was, before he reappeared a few inches from his disappearing point, "Da Wolverine has smashed through the hall vindows!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go," came a new voice, and heads turned to see Rogue stood in the doorway behind the Professor's wheelchair, zipping her black leather uniform up her front, closing it between her breasts as she watched the group with a serious expression. Her fingers flexed to get comfortable in her leather gloves.

"We can't go up there! He'll kill us all!" cried Kurt, looking taken aback at the woman's order.

But Storm was fastening the front of her brown suede jacket, making sure nothing hung that could get in the way. "We need to subdue him," she said softly, her head lifting slowly to glare over the group, "Whilst he does not know the code for the lift, I do not see him hesitating to rip the entire thing out instead and leaping down the shaft."

Nightcrawler gulped.

With no time for the others to change into their uniforms, the four X-men ran down the metallic corridor with only Rogue in her black leather. The remaining three wore their day clothes, which were admittedly impractical for the mission. Scott jerked his jacket off his arms as he ran, and threw it to one side of the corridor in passing. The group filed into the lift, which quickly carried them to the upper floor where the doors opened to reveal the previous scene of destruction. Scott was the first out, stepping cautiously as he scanned the seemingly deserted corridors. The weather outside continued to roar, vehemently shaking the windowpanes. The hiss of slashing rain echoed ethereally through the air, as the bellowing wind growled and thudded against the surrounding walls.

Soft sounds of footsteps echoed as the rest of the X-Men slowly exited the doors of the lift, which whirred shut quietly behind them. Scott signalled for them to take a left and head deeper into the mansion. The group followed him apprehensively.

"Vhat are ve to do exactly vhen ve meet him?"

Scott didn't seem to like that question, "Er.. well. We'll just try to talk to him."

"He won't listen," said Rogue resolutely, "Just make sure he recognises you and you'll be alright."

"And how are ve supposed to do – "

"Ssh!" hissed Scott abruptly, stopping in his walk and throwing his arms out either side of him so none of the other X-Men would pass him. A shadow lurked ahead. Something was walking down the corridor in front of them, about to pass by theirs. Scott could feel his arms shaking as his eyes stared at the shadow, before the being itself appeared into view. Nightcrawler issued a faint sort of whimper whilst Storm tensed.

It was the Wolverine. His familiar attire of leather and denim soaked through from the outside storm. Droplets still ran down his face, dripping out of his hair. Slowly, he turned his head, glaring across the side of his shoulder to the four X-Men that stood watching him, frozen to the floor. Even Storm gasped this time, for his eyes were glinting with feral burning, no recognition, it was just pure blood-driven thirst. Storm took a step back, but Nightcrawler held her arms gently, "_Nein_.."

"He's gonna run," murmured Rogue faintly, her fists clenching as she glared levelly to Wolverine.

She was right. If it hadn't have been for her warning, the X-Men would have had no clue as to what was going to happen next. The Wolverine had burst out of his silent poise into a fully-fledged run towards them. But everyone noticed the claws that sliced out of his bare knuckles; everyone heard the unearthly bellows from him.

"I don't think he recognises us!" cried Storm, as the team scattered from their tight knit group. A flash of swiping claws fell, but struck air. A blast of red light shot forth from Scott, and Wolverine emitted a furious roar to the retaliation, for he had been thrown forward to the floor. He was up almost instantly, motion driving claws northwards, but they only struck a dispersing cloud of blue smoke. Nightcrawler reappeared further down the corridor, looking horrified. The Wolverine spun round at his second miss, only looking angrier.

"We'll wear down before he does!" shrieked Rogue, jerking back from a swipe of claws that skimmed across the front of her uniform, tearing three diagonal slits across her chest, pale flesh visible beneath, but not wounded. Rogue collapsed against the wall, looking dazed by her near miss. In response to the close attack on a team member, Scott shot forth a second blast of laser, which sent the Wolverine stumbling backwards.

He didn't seem to be falling under the numerous attacks; on the contrary it seemed to be only making him severely pissed off. And a pissed off Wolverine, controlled or not, was not good news.

"Back up, back up," instructed Scott, taking quick steps backwards, his X-Men hurrying to follow. Together they backed away from the Wolverine, who was regaining his balance, ceasing his stumbles. He threw his head up, swiping strands of hair from his forehead. His heated eyes glared to the group that was moving away from him. Suddenly, his eyes moved upon Storm, she was belated in backing away with the others, and with a sharp movement, Wolverine jerked forth, one clawless hand fixing it's solid grip over her slim wrist and pulling her towards him. Her shriek of surprise alerted the X-Men rather than the split-second blur of motion in which she was pulled to Wolverine.

Storm tugged on the strong grip that dug into her wrist relentlessly as his roughened face smirked down to her. The delight for the oncoming actions were sickening to Storm, who only felt worse as he ejected claws from his free hand and lifted them towards her. Her actions intensified, distraught cries screaming from her as she writhed and struggled against the unbreakable hold.

A swarm of blue smoke materialised as Nightcrawler teleported behind Storm, hands clasping her waist as he tried to pull her away. He couldn't teleport, Wolverine was touching Storm, and if Storm teleported, Wolverine would teleport with them.

"Let her go!" cried Rogue to Wolverine, face pale as she watched Nightcrawler and Storm, struggle to get away. "Scott! What do we do!"

But Scott seemed to have run out of ideas. He couldn't blast Wolverine; he could hit Storm or Nightcrawler. Storm seemed to be near sobbing point; something very drastic for her for she was a strong and brave woman, but it seemed the intensity of the situation had frightened her to the bone. Wolverine had paused to watch the events, as if amused by it all. But his instincts took over as he pulled back his hands, ready to puncture his claws through Storm's chest. Storm lost it, "No!" she shrieked, the weather outside giving a deafening rumble, "Logan, stop it!" His grip faltered and Storm and Nightcrawler staggered back, only for Nightcrawler to teleport themselves behind Scott and Rogue.

Logan looked, once more, confused, eyes travelling sharply to take in his surroundings before they drifted upon the four X-Men. It seemed his memories had not yet been removed completely for there was a flash of recognition in his eyes that caused Scott to cautiously say, "Logan?"

Shakily, Logan took a step back. Rogue took a step forward, "Logan?" she said herself, "Do you know who we are?"

Logan's lips moved, as if trying to say his words, but he could only mouth silently. Finally, words did come, but they were not ones Rogue wanted to hear, "I.. I can't s-stay here.." He continued to back away, moving quicker.

"No, Logan, don't go!" cried Rogue, breaking into a run towards him, but he had already turned, sprinting into the remote darkness of the corridor. He was too fast for Rogue's speed, and she could only stare in the distance. Rogue turned dejectedly; watching the X-Men slowly, "Storm, are you alright?"

Storm had duly recovered, and was stood beside Scott with her hands on her hips. She nodded solemnly to Rogue. "We need to find out where he goes back to," she said, back on form, "We need to visit _them_ next time.."

* * *

Please reivew the chapter! Plus, if you like Logan stories, join my C2 community!


	14. Sacrifice

**Blood-Fangs:** New review! Woohoo! Great to hear you're liking it so much!

**Story Dragon:** You mean this story? Into a movie or a game? Lol, wow, thanks.

**Blix:** Certainly a close call.

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thank you. Hehe, lost little Wolverine. He just needs a hug, no?

**Chapter 14**

Storm hadn't ever looked so angry. She had led the X-Men back downstairs with large strides whilst the other mutants hurried along behind her fast-moving form. But now there were back underground, and Storm had met Charles with blazing eyes. Charles had no doubt kept in tune with the happenings for he firstly looked to Storm when she arrived.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," said Storm in a dignified voice. She turned her head, eyes falling upon Rogue, whose uniform still sported the obvious slice of three claws across her chest; the pale flesh beneath contrasting clearly against the black leather. "Rogue?"

Rogue blinked at being addressed suddenly by Storm, but she got the meaning, quickly nodding, "I'm alright."

"He ran off again," said Scott quietly to the Professor, adjusting his visor, "He seemed to recognise us for a moment, then he said something about the fact he had to go, and disappeared down the corridor."

"It was as if he didn't vant to endanger us," explained Nightcrawler quietly, "'Ee seemed to want to get away from us before he lost control again."

"That would make sense," said Charles softly, looking thoughtful, "But I cannot see a way out of this situation. He'll keep on returning to the mansion, and then he'll keep going back to the humans. We need to stop him leaving."

Storm looked worried, she had folded her arms and was studying the floor in thought, "Do we have _any_ idea where he is?"

"No," said Rogue with a heavy sigh.

Storm looked up to Charles slowly who bowed his head gently, "I think.. it is time I tried Cerebro."

* * *

Logan collapsed onto his knees as he was thrown into the pitch black cell upon returning back to the secret base that was his home. He could not control his motions, he was always sent home. Even as he began to remember who he was, he had to return back to the humans. He heard the footsteps of the soldiers behind him retreat. With a quiet groan, Logan kept his eyes closed as he lay on the hard floor of his cell. His hands were once more shackled with the additional knuckles cuffs. He remained laying on his front, pressing his face to the floor as he fought to mask all emotions. He hated feeling helpless. But he was, and it made him feel.. scared.

However, Logan did not notice that the door hadn't been slammed shut behind his entry yet. In fact, he did not notice the single scent that was still prominent in the air. Only as soft echoing footsteps walked into his cell did he crack open his bloodshot eyes to blearily watch a pair of heeled shoes stop beside his head. His eyes rose upwards to watch Lorna.

"He's thinks I am removing your memories now," she said quietly as she crouched beside him, watching him through the blackness with sympathetic eyes.

Logan just closed his eyes weakly, "Ain't he right to think that?" he murmured, dropping his cheek to the floor.

But Lorna shook her head, "No," she whispered, voice sounding almost tearful. She gently rested a hand on his back as she swallowed slowly. "You were hurt, weren't you?"

Gruffly, Logan nodded with a quietly, "Yeah.." His eyes closed against as he released a morose sigh, "It was Cyclops.. Scott who got me." He quickly fell quiet.

"Is he a friend of yours? One of the.. the X-Men?"

Lorna was surprised to see a wry grin stretch tightly on the stubbly jaw of the man, "Yeah, he's the leader of the X-Men, but we ain't exactly best pals."

To this, Lorna made a faint smile, "Oh.. I see. But he'd never hurt you purposely, would he?"

"No, no," muttered Logan, "although he probably wouldn't mind sometimes.." Logan made another grin as he peered up to Lorna, but inside, the idea of not ever being scowled at by Scott from across the room ever again was hurting him. Would he ever hear Professor Xavier reprimanding him for smoking inside the mansion? Would he ever hear Rogue's defiant objections to being touched like when Logan used to toy and tickle her into submissive laughter? He sighed again, his head drooping to rest on the floor.

"Wolverine?" said Lorna quietly, her hand moving from his back to trail the ripped clothes he wore. Her hand secured gently on his shoulder, squeezing it slowly. But he didn't reply, he just kept his eyes firmly closed and turned his head round to face away from her as he continued to lay on his front on the floor. Beneath her hand, Lorna could feel his shoulders heaving a little erratically in his breaths as he fought to keep his despair inside, not wishing to let it leak out of his eyes.

Slowly, Lorna lifted her hand, eyes trailing down to where his hands were still cuffed against the small of his back. Lorna cautiously glanced to the door of the cell. There was no movement in the light outside the door - the soldiers were long gone. Her movements were almost silent as her fingers delicately moved down to where the shackles bound his wrists.

Logan's attention was caught however, as he heard the jangle of metal. He picked his face up from the floor to look around his shoulder with a strained grunt as the awkward position, "What you doin'?" But she did not reply. Logan felt her fingers brush his wrists without flinching as she pulled off the metal handcuffs that bound his wrists together. In realisation, Logan slowly rolled over and sat up, pulling his now free hands to his face. He absently rubbed where the binds had irritated his thick wrists, "Thanks," he uttered gruffly.

But Lorna was not done yet; she suddenly pulled one of his hands towards her, temporarily startling Logan by her abruptness. She turned his hand palm-upwards with her hand holding it from underneath. Her thumb held his fingers back a little as with her free hand she unlocked the adamantium cuffs that sat across his knuckle. The metal fell open and dropped upon the floor with a clatter. She did the same with his other hand before she stood to her feet, still saying nothing. Logan, still a little uncertain about her silence, rose with her. He was noticeably taller than her, several inches, and he bowed his head as he looked down at her face. Previously it had been thrown in darkness, but with the strip of light from the door he could see a glimpse of tears falling down her pale cheeks. He immediately frowned and lifted a hand to tilt up her bowed head by the chin gently so he could see her face better, "What is it?"

"I'm letting you go," she said softly, closing her eyes as tears seeped from beneath her lids.

But Logan was still puzzled, "So why are you cryin'?"

"Because.." began Lorna softly, voice sounding a little breathless with her sobs, "Drayson will know it was me." Slowly her eyes opened as she watched his face closely. One of her hands rose to gently, taking Logan's as if need of comfort, "And Drayson will kill me for this."

"Literally," confirmed a quiet voice from the doorway.

* * *

This was just asking for a cliff hanger! Lol. Please review!


	15. Ruined Everything

**Kamakazi:** Lol, thank you! I hope you keep reading.

**Matteic:** Ah, but you still reviewed, so it can't be that bad! (:

**Dory Shotgun:** Wow, you must be the first person I know who love cliff-hangers. Normally everyone hates them. (I love them! They're exciting!) Review more often, it's nice.

**Blood-Fangs:** More poor Logan-ness awaits!. Here is the next chapter, hope you haven't melted!

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Mm, hugging Logan.. Er, where was I, oh yes. It was a good cliffhanger! Lol, thanks.

**Blix:** She freed him? You think so, eh?

**Chapter 15**

Lorna immediately pulled back from Logan, spinning to stare with a face mingled with fear and fury. Drayson stood in the doorway of the cell, the light of the corridor behind him silhouetting his form. But even with his front in shadow, the slight expression of a smirk on his face was obvious. Logan, with his knuckles free of the adamantium cuffs tensed and stepped slightly in front of Lorna as if to shield her. Drayson turned his eyes slowly upon Logan, as if only just realising he was there. Slowly, his slack smug face tightened as his eyes narrow upon Logan's free limbs. Clearly he had just discovered a problem.

His eyes swivelled suddenly upon Lorna, "You stole the keys?" he hissed lowly, "You untied him?" His fists raised clenched over a tranquilizer rifle, "Idiot!"

Lorna stepped back a little, flinching behind her mutant shield. Logan's face glowered, "I think it's payback time," he snarled.

"You have ruined _everything!_" bellowed Drayson, apparently ignoring Logan. The hand upon the pistol tightened and abruptly yanked it up to point over Logan's shoulder and at the head of Lorna. The gun fired, and amidst the explosion and scream of Lorna Logan grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her backwards to the floor. The pair fell under the flight of the bullet and Lorna found herself receiving a landing upon Logan's chest as she lay upon his floored form. The bullet struck the concrete wall, dust scattering as it scarred the surface.

"Get up, get up," muttered Logan to Lorna, his hands pushing her upwards as he moved to stand with her. As he stood, he turned his eyes to watch Drayson with vicious narrowed eyes. No words were needed as he dropped his hands from Lorna's frame and released the six deadly adamantium blades from his knuckles with a soft hiss and a spray of blood droplets. Drayson took a step back, holding his gun in front of him with both hands and surveying Logan with a new fear.

Before Logan had chance to move, Drayson whipped round his head to the door bellowing a frenzied, "Guards! Tranquilize him!"

Instantly footsteps echoed as they ran and through the doorway the soldiers from before entered clasping their rifles. Logan could only glance at them before all pistols aimed as him and fired. With a yell, Logan rolled down into a crouch, feeling some of the bullets skim across the top of his hair. Amidst the torrent of the explosions, he heard a dull 'thump'combined with a muffled scream. He squinted his eyes to peer through the dust of shattered concrete to see that Drayson, Lorna, and the rifle, had gone.

He decided to take care of the matter at hand first however. The soldiers had, as one, lowered their rifles to point at him as he sat on the floor. Before any gun could fire, he had leapt from the floor in a roaring rage and plummeted his lengthy claws into his nearest victims. Screams echoed in horror as bodies slumped instantly after the release of the adamantium blades. Bullets fired, but missed, since the shooters found themselves being thrown across the cell by a grab of large hands. They hit the wall and slumped down to the floor in silence. The last standing soldier backed away through the doorway, grabbing his rifle as though it was his only hope. But the gun didn't even have chance to fire before claws had swiped the barrel in half. Remains collapsed to the floor, and the young soldier could only stare at the fallen pieces of his gun before claws erupted through his chest and he collapsed forward with a choked cry.

Logan leapt over the fallen body and ran out of the blood spattered cell of the dead soldiers. They had known they were dead from the start..

Now he had to find Lorna. He urgently sniffed at the air as he ran through the brightly lit corridor. They hadn't gone far, in fact, he could hear their footsteps as they ran. Logan's run was faster than the humans, and soon their scent was almost painfully obvious. Logan ran for a short while, turning corners and heading down corridors as he trailed them. Eventually, he stumbled around a corner, his palm hitting the opposite wall to slow down his run. Ragged breaths came from him as his chest heaved. Down the dark gloomy corridor he could see Drayson and Lorna at the end, with Drayson frantically pressing buttons on a keypad besides a small metal door. The bare bulbs that hung from the ceiling swayed slowly, casting distorted moving shadows that swung back and forth.

"You changed the code!" Drayson bellowed as he spun upon Lorna. He was holding her by the wrist whilst his other hand clasped the long tranquilizer rifle by the barrel. His hand shook her and she cried out.

"I had to! I knew that you'd try to follow Wolverine!"

"So you were going to give him the code and let him run out to safety?" asked Drayson in a seething tone as he leant down over Lorna with dangerous eyes, "Make friends with the creature then free him. How touching, how daring.. how _pathetic_." He pressed her back suddenly, causing Lorna to gasp in surprise, "I should never have employed you, you little lying bitch!" With a furious yell he swung the gun round against her face, the heavy handle smashing against her cheek. With a chilling scream, Lorna collapsed backwards under the strike, hitting the floor in a crumpled heap, unmoving.

Unexpectedly, the sight of her falling body caused Logan's claws to angrily react and abruptly shoot out of his knuckles. The sound of the ejecting claws caught Drayson's attention, and he turned slowly to see a large hulking figure running towards him under the swinging lights of the bare bulbs. His eyes widened but he didn't even get chance to raise his gun before Wolverine had pounced on him, flattening him to the floor with roars of feral rage that drowned the blood curdling screams. Claws began to slice across the human, but before he could finish Drayson, bullets shot from behind and with a defiant bellow, the Wolverine slumped, tranquilizer bullets lodged into his back as soldiers ran down the corridor towards them with their rifles.

He felt himself being pushed as Drayson shakily got to his feet. Logan's head flopped against the floor tiredly, his line of sight facing Lorna's unconscious body. He weakly tried to reach a hand towards her, her deathly pale face terrifying him. Blood leaked from a wound at her temple and trailed down her face to the floor. But his arm felt so heavy, he couldn't lift it to reach her, he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. His hand dropped to the floor besides Lorna as he fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

Erk! Please review!


	16. To Home

**Oddisee:** I understand what you mean. I suppose I just try to make simple sentences more interesting. Sometimes too interesting! Sorry.

**Fallen-Angel156:** Thank you very much for your compliments. I try very hard with my writing.

**Racetrack's Goil:** You'll have to wait and see what happens to dear Lorna. Don't worry, Read on to learn more about Logan! And by the way. Remy? This isn't a Gambit fic! Are you getting confused with ' I Got My Reasons'?

**Fanfiction Fanatic, Dory Shotgun, Matteic, Dog Tags, Blood-Fangs, Blix Howlett:** Thank you everyone for your reviews! It's great to get such positive words from you all.

**AN:** If this chapter seems to be poorer quality than usual, I am still getting over the shock of what happened in London. I'm writing this to try and take my mind off it, but the effect may be apparent. My thoughts go out to all those involved in the terrorist attack and their loved ones.

**Chapter 16**

There was a dull ache throbbing in his head as Logan felt himself stir. As he became conscious the pain that trundled around his head became more apparent. He had got used to the after-effects of the drugs they so commonly issued, but it didn't mean it was a nice experience. His eyes stung from the bright lights that were directly above him, causing his close eyelids to burn red in his vision. Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring up at the singular thin strip light that sat directly above the metal table he lay strapped upon. He turned his head slowly, which still felt horribly heavy. He could hear voices talking quietly across the room.

He could hear Lorna's voice! That meant she was all right! There was a small flood of happiness that eased the constant pain of worry in his gut. He turned his head some more, straining to see the woman as she stood several feet from the table. Her and Drayson were angrily talking, but all the while, Drayson held his rifle ready for her. Slowly, Lorna turned a face stained of both tears and blood to Logan, the hopelessness in her eyes flickering as she noticed he was awake. She made a few hurried steps towards him, her hands outstretched as she went to greet him, but Drayson roughly grabbed her by the shoulder before he jerked the same arm in front of her chest and pushed her back.

"No! Wolverine!" she cried as she stumbled behind Drayson, who abruptly turned and angrily reared his gun barrel at her.

"Shut up!" he bellowed, "Keep yelling like that and I'll blast your god damn throat out!" his hands shook on the gun he held it. While he shouted, bits of spit flew from his mouth as he stared manically at his treacherous co-worker.

Lorna staggered back from him with a weak sob, hands covering her face as she cowered under his vicious words and angry voice. His words had taken to raging at her, far from his days of a friendly approach and even mild flirtation.

"Lorna.." Logan murmured weakly, turning his head as he strained to keep his eyes on her. His head still felt heavy and painful from the use of the drugs. His eyes kept rolling slightly as his eyelids drooped on occasional from drowsiness.

Amongst Lorna's sobs Logan could hear her pleading to Drayson, "Please, just let him go. Jeremy, please! It's too late. It's failed. There's nothing more to – _Argh_!" The sharp sound of a slap resounded around the walls amidst Lorna's pained cry. Her wounded shriek spurned Logan's anger to the surface once more, his fists clenching, as they lay trapped beneath the metal cuffs.

"I told you to shut _up_!" screamed Drayson, losing it completely as he hit her across the face again. His eyes bulged madly as his voice painfully screeched from his throat. The sounds of another strike echoed around the room.

"Lorna!" cried Logan again, feeling the drowsiness that hung over him like a heavy blanket suddenly burst free as his limbs strained on the cuffs. The metal rattled for a few moments before with a furious cry Logan ripped his wrists from the metal binds. The metal, not being adamantium buckled weakly and snapped at his fierce burst of freedom. His legs tugged sharply on the cuffs at his ankles, and within a few seconds snapped themselves.

With this new freedom, Logan leapt from the table, the blinding fury clouding over his sense of morality as blood lust took over his brain. With a fierce animalistic cry his claws burst forth once more and with a bid of desperation and anger, he leapt upon Drayson, his claws plummeting through his ribs which fell in pieces at the penetrations that sunk into the flesh of his lungs and heart.

Lorna's terrified cries were pierced by the wounded howl from Drayson as he was flattened onto his front by the crushing weight of the landing Wolverine. Suddenly, his cries fell silent and the Wolverine rose slowly from his blood soaked back. His eyes shot a glare to Lorna, who recoiled under the ferocious feral burn in his dark eyes. He extended a hand to her, claws disappearing into his knuckles, "Come on," he said, in a soft voice that didn't match his current fierce expression.

"Where are we going to go?" she whispered softly, as she slowly moved her trembling hand to his. At her hand touched his he held it tightly and pulled her gently towards him. She stumbled slightly, still feeling the pain from Drayson's attacks.

As Logan steadied her, her looked around the lab slowly before he began to move on, holding her close, "To Westchester. You'll be safe there."

"But I'm not a mutant.."

"It doesn't matter," said Logan as he strode out into the corridor, looking around slowly before he backed into the lab again and turned to face her, "Stay behind me and stay close. Although not too close, I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean you don't want to – "

With a soft sound, Logan ejected his claws, "I'm gonna have to fight our way out. Where's the nearest exit?"

Lorna went quiet for a moment as she turned her head, thinking, "Well, we could go out the way you were supposed to. It's just down this corridor, then go right and it's there. But soldiers will be guarding it."

"Don't worry about them," murmured Logan as he turned out onto the corridor, "Come on." His grabbed her hand in an effort to pull her with him as the pair sprinted down the long dark corridor. Following Lorna's words, he turned right to hurtle down the corridor he was earlier defeated in. Almost immediately he stumbled to a halt. She was right. Soldiers were here. They all turned their eyes upon Logan as he arrived, guns cocked ready. "Get round the corner behind me," murmured Logan to Lorna, slowly releasing her hand, ".. Now!" She shot back as Logan ran forward and the bullets began to explode from the rifles the soldiers held. A mix of tranquilizer darts and usual bullet showered through the air towards Logan, who jumped back as they all aimed for the spot he had been previously stood in.

He span his head to glare at the soldiers as they readied their guns again, but with an unearthly roar he leapt at him and amidst the cracks of shooting guns, cries of horror could be heard as one by one the guns clattered to the floor to rest besides slumping soldiers. Lorna firmly hid herself around the corner, her hands clamped over her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to listen to the screams of dying men. But still she gave quiet sobs, small drops of tears trailing from her tightly closed eyes.

But then, all fell silent. Lorna slowly lowered her trembling hand from her ears as she turned gradually to peer around the dark cold wall to see Logan stood amongst fallen bodies. The stench of blood filled the air, but that was nothing compared to the chilling look of triumph on his face. His face lifted to return her gaze. His eyes cold and hard. As though immune to the horror he should feel at the murders he had committed. But there was nothing. Every pain he ever felt had been buried deep under the tough appearance. "It's alright," she heard his voice call, echoing down the blood-splattered walls, "It's time to go," he beckoned her with a hand. And ever so slowly, she crept around the wall, walking slowly amongst the bloodbath that remained. Her heels clicked slowly in the hard floor, her shoes stumbling to avoid standing in sprawled limbs.

She staggered around the fallen bodies gingerly, her shaking hand moving out to take Logan's as he extended his palm to her. He slowly closed his large hand around her trembling digits, watching her gently before he turned to the door behind him, "What's the code?"

"6-8-8-2-6-8."

"6..8..8.. " murmured Logan as he pressed the key pads.

"2-6-8."

"Mutant," said Logan gruffly as he watched the keypad in front of him. Lorna only nodded once. However, the door unlocked with a noisy sound and Logan was quick to grab the large handle and wrench the door open for the pair to run out into a small dark square room. They came out onto the landing of a rickety looking metal staircase that led up to the roof and down to the lower floors.

"Up," said Lorna as she saw Logan deliberating over the direction.

"What's up?"

"The roof. And a helicopter."

"Ah, good," muttered Logan as he turned to the staircase heading upwards, he gestured for her to go first and the woman slipped in front of him and together they speedily clanged up the metal staircase, rounding the corners the higher they climbed. Eventually, they reached a small metal door, which Lorna burst through. With a gasp of air she stumbled out onto the roof of the building meeting the bitter night air that blew around her. The sky above was naked of clouds, and only twinkling stars shone down from the violet heavens. This sudden sense of freedom was all too emotional for Lorna who stumbled slightly as her wounded hands flung to her face as she cried quietly.

Logan came quietly behind her, observing her softly heaving shoulders for a small moment before he turned to watch the large dark helicopter loom besides them, "Come on," he said briskly as he ran towards the machine. Wiping falling tears, Lorna followed, her shoes crunching on the loose gravel of the roof. Logan wrenched back the door as he leapt in, closely followed by Lorna who jumped into the pilot's seat. The door was slammed loudly before she turned and strapped herself in with shaking hands.

"To Westchester?"

Logan looked out slowly across the glittering landscape of skyscrapers that all shone in the distance and beyond. With a bow of his head, he moved his head to then raised it to watch her solemnly. For the first time that night, the hard glare of his eyes softened as he confirmed in a quiet whisper, "To home."

* * *

There we go. Thanks for reading. Please review for me though.


	17. Reunited

**Dory Shotgun:** Well, it kinda makes you zone out once you're writing, in your own little world. Logan said mutant after the codes because the numbers spelt out mutant on a keypad. Look on your telephone.

**Rebel Goddess**: No doubt the X-Men will be wary, all his visits have been of the negative kind so far.

**Oddisee:** Thank you. I will keep on writing! Although this story is now drawing to a close!

**Blood-Fangs:** Off home he goes. Just depends how welcome he is when he gets there..

**Blix:** Reactions aren't probably going to be all too friendly.

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thank you. Glad you liked the chapter!

**TricaLee:** Well, Logan already knows to a certain extent that he's hurt people. See the bottom of Chapter 12.

**Chapter 17**

The doors to Cerebro opened for the fourth time that evening, and revealed Charles sat at the end of the metal walkway of Cerebro with his head dejectedly bowed as he replaced the helmet onto the pedestal. Through the opening doors, slipped Storm, closely followed by the rest of the X-Men. "Charles?" she said quietly as she strode down the walkway towards him.

All day he had been trying to find out where Logan was, looking for any trace. He slowly shook his head as the woman stopped besides him. He felt her hand on his arm and he looked up slowly with a sigh, "Nothing. Each time I try, it's the same.. just an undecipherable noise. I cannot pinpoint Logan or any other individual being."

"Well there is no use in overexerting yourself," said Scott quietly, "We can try again tomorrow."

"We don't have time," snapped Charles, a warning edge on his tone, "My telepath may have been off but I can tell something is about to happen. But I don't know what it is! I feel extremely unprepared."

"What is it you're sensing?" asked Rogue as she studied Charles worriedly.

Charles raised his head gently, his eyes finding Rogue's, "I wish I knew. All I know is that we're going to be very careful. Logan could be returning and we need to be.." he drifted off, leaving the surrounding X-Men looking puzzled for a moment. Scott opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came out. Together, both he and Charles looked up at the ceiling of Cerebro. They could hear something from outside.

"What is that?" asked Nightcrawler, his eyes also staring at the roof.

But then, the sounds of turning blades were obvious, "A helicopter!" cried Rogue, now looking alarmed.

"X-Men, let's go," said Scott quickly, nodding to Charles, "Wait here for us," he told the Professor who watched Scott sternly for a moment before he bowed his head. "Come on!" cried Scott, spinning round and sprinting out of Cerebro with his X-Men close behind him.

* * *

The rain still fell sharply from the rumbling nighttime skies as the gleaming helicopter lowered itself down upon the front lawn of the grounds. Surrounding trees billowed and shook in response to the spin of the blades, which slowly ceased their fast moving rotation. One of the doors was wrenched back as Logan hurriedly leapt out of the helicopter. He staggered across the rain-soaked grass, slipping slightly in the mud as he made his way to the front of the helicopter, staring up at the front of the mansion that loomed up at the top of the lawn. The thick black clouds above the roof rumbled threateningly before sharp crashes of lightening alighted the sky. Behind him, Logan heard the squelch of feet as Lorna made her way behind him. Wearing heeled shoes more suited to office surroundings, she was having difficult walking through the waterlogged mud of the lawn. The rain had never ceased its horrendous downpour over Westchester all day, thanks to Storm. Logan turned and steadied her, smirking slightly as she struggled to pull her foot out of the mud. As she did, the mud beneath made a rude noise before it gulped and bubbled sourly.

"What's the best way to get in, without alarming them?" asked Lorna as she ignored that her other foot was now sinking down into the oozing grass.

"Well, I'd say the front door. But that'll be locked. And I doubt they'll answer if we ring it. I can open a window and climb in."

"Yes, but that _will_ alarm them," insisted Lorna as she looked over at the building. She then suddenly glared at her foot, yanking her leg out of the mud again with a sharp hiss of, "Oh, bloody hell!"

Logan took hold of her arms at the elbows and forcefully yanked the woman out of the mud before setting her on a drier patch of grass where sinking in would be a slower process though certainly not impossible. "Look, I can open a window pretty easily, it'll be fine."

"Alright then. Thanks," she added, to be rescued from the swamp-like mud.

"Come on then," he said, indicating onwards as he headed towards the front of the building. Lorna hurried on after him, the pair running across the waterlogged lawn towards the steps of the main entrance. Logan gestured her to follow him as he leapt off the steps and over a short wall where he reached one of the ground floor windows. He pressed his arm against the glass, shielding as the other hand raised to the edge of the frame and his struck it with his fist. The catch snapped, the window falling open as a few panes of glass shattered upon Logan's arm. He grabbed the stone wall around the window and hoisted himself in, slithering inside a little ungracefully as he slumped over a table beneath the window, scattering a few of the unbroken ornaments as he entered one of the rare intact corridors.

Once in, he dropped onto the floor, ignoring the fact he had smashed some of Xavier's prized ornaments. He had done a lot worse than that recently. He turned to help Lorna through, who had little expertise in shuffling through windows, especially when clothed in high heels and a skirt. "I've got you," said Logan as he held her across the table. She dropped down onto the floor noisily, blinking as she straightened her glasses.

"I thought you had destroyed this place?" she said conversationally as they walked down through the corridor together.

"Must have missed this corridor," replied Logan quietly as he slinked against the wall to peer around the corner.

Lorna followed his lead, stepping back against the walls also, "Why are we sneaking around?"

"Because I don't want to jump out unexpectedly and get a faceful of laser."

"Do you really think they're hunting you?"

"No doubt about it.."

* * *

Scott came to an abrupt halt as he heard the distant smashing of ornaments from a few corridors away. He turned around, staring worriedly at Storm. She returned his look before she walked on, gesturing the rest of the team to follow on. The mansion was still shrouded in entire darkness. No lamps had been lit since the attack on the students. Debris still lay untouched in the corridors Wolverine had visited, and it made stealth hard to apply as wreckage cracked and splintered beneath their feet.

"Do you think that vas him?" asked Nightcrawler as he crept slowly behind them, his glowing yellow eyes, flickering nervously as he studied the corridor.

"Must be," said Scott softly, "He's being rather quiet though.. before he was being loud."

Rogue looked startled, "This is making it harder for us!" she whispered worriedly.

In the distance shadows darted past the front of the window, causing Scott's eyes to focus upon the end of the long corridor. He flexed his hands nervously as he stepped closer. "Who's hunting whom.. ?"

* * *

Logan pulled Lorna on across the corridor, catching a glimpse of the X-Men as the pair streaked past quietly. Once out of sight, he glanced to Lorna, who was watching him worriedly. "Is that them?" she asked nervously, her English accent coming over a bit strong as she nervously continued to whisper, "Logan, they look really dangerous. What if they try and get us! I mean, I can't fight! Look at me!" she gestured her head wounds and varied bruises on her face were Drayson had struck her.

Logan shushed her gently, taking her hands as he lowered them from her face, "I won't let them hurt you. They should realise I am all right now. But, just in case anything goes wrong, get back to the helicopter and get out of here, alright? Promise me!"

"But – "

"Promise me!"

"Alright," sighed Lorna, letting her hands drop as Logan released them.

"Stay here," instructed Logan as he stepped out from behind the corridor. He strode down the corridor, of which was a ruined one. His boots crunched down upon the remains of a fallen vase, causing the X-Men at the other end to falter their strides. Logan clenched his fists gently, wishing he wouldn't feel so nervous about seeing them again. He knew what he had done, the deaths he had caused. But he kept telling himself that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control his actions then. He only hoped that they felt the same way and that they wouldn't want him out of the team or even dead, controlled or not.

Scott was leading the X-Men, and he walked with his team closer to Logan. Soon they would be directly in front of each other and Scott feared the moment. What would Logan do? Attack? He hadn't yet shown any signs of violence, in fact, his claws weren't even out. But that still didn't stop a cold sweat running down his forehead. He knew his X-Men were close behind him, but if Logan was still controlled, they'd have no chance, not at close range.

Logan watched them just as carefully in return, bracing himself to dodge any possible attacks that may come forth. He came to a halt a few feet from Scott, the pair watching each other warily.

But it was Storm who moved closer, stepping around Scott, watching Logan with careful eyes, "Logan?"

Logan's eyes met hers, and she was relieved to see that there was no feral hatred in his eyes. There was guilt, fear, and most shockingly, humiliation. He remained quiet for a moment before he spoke with the same nervous edge to his tone as Storm had had, "Ororo.."

He could see the gleam of relief swell through her worried eyes. She span her head round to give a delighted gasp to Scott, a smile on her face. The X-Men visibly relaxed from their battle stances, exchanging looks and observing Logan.

"I don't know what to say," said Logan numbly, raising his hands and gesturing hopelessly.

"Oh! Don't say anything!" cried Storm, sounding quite tearful as she flung her arms around a startled looking Logan and embraced him tightly, "We thought we'd never see the real you again."

"Storm.. please, just tell me, what have I done?"

She pulled back slowly, staring at him with tear-filled eyes, "Oh.. Logan.. It's terrible. You came and you killed so many of our students. Some are still injured."

Logan bowed his head his hands shaking as they rose to grab his hair. His fingers ran through his hair slowly before he covered his face with loosely positioned hands. But then, a voice sounded from besides him, "Logan.." He slowly dropped his hands, turning his saddened eyes on Rogue who was looking up at him with such desperation in her face.

"I tried to kill you, didn't I? I remember." He shook his head, turning away, "God Damnit I almost killed you!" he exclaimed in a furious bellow, crying out angrily as he drove his fist into the wood panels of the nearby wall, which splintered and bucked under his fist. Rogue leapt back in alarm.

"Logan.. Logan," murmured Rogue soothing, moving closer again and pulling him back from the wall, "It wasn't your fault. It's alright, you're safe now, and you're home."

Just then, there was a scream from the end of the corridor and Logan and the X-Men spun around to see Lorna in the middle of the corridor, pointing to the gleaming rain-drenched window behind her, "Logan!" she cried, "They've followed us!"

"Who the hell's that?" snarled Scott, readying his visor.

"No, no!" barked Logan, yanking Scott's arm down, "Don't hurt her, she helped me escape!" He glared at the group before he ran down the corridor towards her, his eyes staring at the window, trying to see what is it she was pointing at, "Who's followed us? I thought I'd killed Drayson!"

"You killed Drayson. But Drayson has some close contacts in the Government.." Logan turned from her slowly, staring up out of the window to see a horde of black helicopters soaring through the air. Bright flashlights scanning the grounds and building. Light flared across their window, illuminating Lorna's terrified face. The light fixed there and the helicopters began to lower, doors opened and soldiers hung out with rifles aiming.

"My God.. _RUN_!"

* * *

We're nearing the end of this story, so I hope you're all enjoying it's final stages! Please review!


	18. Run

**Dory Shotgun:** Well, it's not all that original. I got the idea from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I just think it's cool. Lol, and what do you mean, "even got the angst Logan bit right," you sound surprised!

**Blix:** It is very exciting! Unfortunately this story is also coming to an end.

**Fallen-Angel156:** Thanks! If you like my writing style, I do have some other stories you may wish to check out. Recently started a Logan/Rogue one called **People Ain't No Good**.

**Fanfiction-Fanatic:** Great to hear you've been enjoying it! I've enjoyed writing it too!

**Racetrack's Goil:** Well, you know me. I like cliff-hangers! Well, they haven't got together, but there is tension between them. Ever since she freed him.

**Moonofdespair:** Hopefully the X-Men can fight them off! Let's get this story finished first though before I consider anything else!

**Chapter 18**

Logan's hand tightened around Lorna's and he burst into a run away from the window. Just as Lorna was pulled back from the glass, it shattered under bullet fire. Lorna cried out in alarm as the bullets shot into the wooden walls as they fired through the broken window. Logan threw Lorna in front of him as they ran, shielding her from the shower of wicked glass shards that rained upon his back. Ignoring the numerous stabs of pain, he continued running, knowing that his healing would take care of it for him.

"What are we gonna do!" bellowed Logan and he staggered to a halt besides Scott, he was still holding Lorna who had gone a horrible white and was looking terrified.

"I don't know!" cried Scott, staring frantically at the smashed window. The helicopter whirring was now so loud he had to shout to be heard.

Logan cracked his neck suddenly; stepping around Lorna to stare at Scott, "You're the leader!" came the furious retort. "We're relying on you, damnit! Are we fighting or not!"

"Could we pull it off?" asked Storm, quickly looking to Scott.

"It's only guns.." murmured Nightcrawler quietly, "We've dealt with worse."

"It's only guns?" repeated Rogue, sounding quite faint. She then suddenly cried out loudly, eyes going wide, "One shot through the head and we're done for!"

"Wait," said Logan suddenly. He had gone very still, inhaling swiftly a few short times. "We ain't got much choice.."

"Why!"

"Cos we're surrounded." Logan stepped off to the right a little, remaining quiet as he sniffed at the air. Just as silently, he spun back round, grabbing Lorna by the hand and pulling her along with him as he strode down the corridor, "C'mon," he muttered to the others as he past. The X-Men followed on after him quickly although they looked hesitant. He seemed to know something they didn't.

There was a strained air about Logan as he walked, tentatively looking down the ruined corridors as he passed. It was as if he knew there was no way out, but was somehow hoping and praying that there may be a slight chance. Every corner he braced as though his step may be his last. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. Lorna shuffled besides him, looking all the more fainter than earlier.

"Around this next corner are some soldiers," whispered Logan, "We'll strike them before they get us. We have no choice but to fight."

"I can sense a breeze," commented Storm, "They have come through a window. Hope they won't be too _shocked_ to see me.." Her eyes slowly glowed white as the skies above began to rumble and groan. The storm above was already active, but the heavens just groaned deluder like an escalating tantrum.

As Storm prepared, Logan turned, guiding Lorna a short way from the corner. His hands were still tightly on hers, "Don't come with us," he whispered quietly as he stared down at her, "Now, more than ever it is too dangerous for them to see you. Just stay here." He crouched slowly, and she obligingly lowered with him. "Please stay here," he repeated as he settled her besides a large cabinet against the wall. "Try and stay out of sight." His hands squeezed hers reassuringly before he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "After the things you risked for me, it is only fair I should do it in return.

Lorna only managed to nod numbly, looking shaken and out of the depth as the mutant X-Men watched the pair from a short distance away. The situation felt too surreal. She had been wishing so much for the entire day that she would wake up safe at home out of this nightmare. That she hadn't signed her death warrant against Drayson. That she hadn't fled to supposed terrorists mutants. That she hadn't just submitted herself to a life of hiding.

Eventually, she found her voice, staring up at Logan through strained eyes. A shaking hand tried to push her glasses up her face. "What if they find me?" Her voice sounded so distant, as if it wasn't her own.

"Run," said Logan in a soft voice, "and call for me.. I will hear you." A hand rose from hers and settled gently on her shoulder. His fingers gently clasped through her hair before he lifted his forehead from hers. Pulling back briefly before he sighed shakily. He closed his eyes as he sat with her for a very short moment, holding her in a small embrace with his head against hers. Then, gently, he lifted his head, pressing an almost finalising kiss to her forehead as he stood, turning and walking stiffly away from her. As if too scared to look back.

He clenched his trembling fingers, ignoring the stares from the X-Men. Without a word, his claws erupted in a flash from his knuckles.

"Let's go," said Scott. And he walked the last few steps to the corner before spinning around it with his team. All hell broke loose. Red laser filled the corridor. Blinding. Crashes of lightening thundered through the mansion as it struck through the broken window. Bullets fired, but the X-Men perused forth, their attacks sudden and persistent. Feral roars rose amongst the din, the swipe of claws mixing in the blood bath. The soldiers had been ready for an attack, but nothing could have prepared them to face the legendary mutant team.

Dropped guns skidded across the polished wooden floor as soldiers collapsed under the attacks. Amongst the blur of numerous motions, a cloud of blue smoke poofed gently, into which Scott's falling body collapsed into. But he rolled right back up and retaliated with a blast of laser. Eventually, with one left standing, the attack was an open choice. Out of the decreasing fray, Rogue leapt, landing elegantly upside down on her gloved hands as her legs swung down to dually smash upon the soldier's neck. As he sunk onto his knees with a groan, Rogue sprung back to her feet, finalising her attack with a well-aimed kick to his chest that sent him tumbling out of the broken window.

"There'll be more," said Storm as she glanced over her shoulder, watching the corridor end. A smash sounded from the floor above.

"Come on. Upstairs X-Men!" cried Scott, moving on.

But Logan ran forth, quickly pulling Scott back, "Wait, ain't there kids asleep upstairs?"

Scott shook his head, "No, they're in the underground levels, safe with the Professor."

Logan nodded his head once in understanding before he ran with the X-Men towards one of the staircases. As he exited the corridor, he looked round to see Lorna still sat on the floor. Her hands were over her ears and he noticed she was silently crying. She looked over slowly as she saw the X-Men head away from her. But Logan had paused. "You ok?"

Her tearful eyes stared over the man's bloodied form. His shirt and jeans were ripped, and his denim jacket had been discarded completely. A gash was healing across his forehead, causing blood to trickle down his face. In response, she managed a weak nod.

"Stay there. If you need to run, shout me, ok?" As she nodded once more Logan smiled weakly before he turned and followed after the retreating X-Men to the staircase leading up to the next floor.

Before the X-Men could even reach the top of the large staircase, bullet fire had begun and a grenade flew on towards them. But before it made impact, it was blown to smithereens with a zap of red laser. Dodging past the flaming pieces, Storm leap up and over the banister with a gust of wind, launching herself at a soldier with an angry cry. A snarl sound as one soldier was suddenly thrown through the air and slammed against the wall with a sickening crack. The body slumped down to hit the floor, leaving the wooden panelled wall smeared in shining crimson.

A soldier ran past his comrades as he raised his gun to bring it across the back of Rogue's head but before the gun struck, the soldier was blast to the other side of the corridor with a stream of laser. Meanwhile, Logan had a soldier pinned to the wall by his neck. Logan had drawn back his fists, ready to plummet the three long blades into the man when a horrified scream sounded from the floor below. Distracted, Logan span his head, staring down the staircase, "Lorna.." His pause made the soldier pull back his fist to strike and he sunk his fist into Logan's gut. Logan doubled over with a surprised gasp. The guard raised his gun to shoot into Logan's bowed head but was suddenly vanished inside a cloud of blue smoke. His screams disappeared before sounding outside as he fell down through the air. Nightcrawler reappeared in front of Logan.

"Are you ok, Wolverine?"

"I'm fine," snarled Logan as he straightened, "But Lorna ain't."

And as if on cue, her screams were followed by a desperate cry, "_Logan_!"

Logan quickly sniffed the air, "The last group. They're downstairs. They've found her!"

"Come on!" Scott cried as he pushed a slumping soldier off him, "We'll go down and get them. You help her!" He leapt over the banister and onto the staircase, which he ran on down, quickly, followed by Logan and the other X-Men. Logan ran faster than the others, with natural agility and strength pushing him forth, as well as the desperation to track the cries of Lorna. They ran by the spot Logan had left her to sit in. The wall was marked by bullet holes.

In the distance, Logan could hear the footsteps of Lorna and the soldiers. His sensitive hearing heard every panicked gasp that she breathed as she scrambled in her desperate run. Just as the X-Men rounded a corner, the soldiers were disappearing from view further along. Scott quickly fired a laser blast that struck the soldier at the back. With a muffled yell he was thrown against the floor.

Storm led the way as she leapt forth from the group, her eyes turning shocking white as she ran. Arriving at the first diversion hurtled around the corner the soldiers had just vanished round. Before she even came into their clear view, lightening rocketed from her palms and numerous screams could be heard as the soldiers were thrown up in the air, as they were shocked. Amidst the crash, shouts were heard followed by a rapid gunfire. It ensued a high agonised scream.

The X-Men were close behind, and stumbled over to see a scene of destruction. The electricity had charred the walls and the soldiers lay in a slump over each other on the floor in the centre of the corridor. Smoking rose from their forms as a disgusting stench of burnt skin and electricity filled the air. A few crackles of lightening harmlessly flickered around Storm as Logan stepped through the grouped X-Men, whom he joined in staring through the cloudy debris to see a figure slumped against the window seat at the end of the short corridor. Logan then began to push through the group, his actions becoming more frantic as his eyes stared at the body.

"Lorna? Lorna..?" His voice became more panicked and his actions more frenzied as he forced his way forward, "Lorna!" He scrambled over the fallen bodies of the soldiers, ignoring them. The tall window above the cushioned window seat had a few smashed glass panes and several bullet holes. The upholstery of the seat also seemed to have some markings. Of bullets, and of blood, that had splattered on the cream coverings. For laid upon the floor, with her arms and head sprawled on the above seat, was Lorna. Silent. Unmoving.

Shot.

* * *

She is dead? How bad is the damage! How do you find out! You read the next chapter! (New chapters are direct productions of reviews. Give me reviews, I'll get you a chapter!)


	19. Welcome Home

Thank you so much to everyone who read this story. This is the final chapter, and admittedly it is short. But I am thinking up a sequel as you read this so don't fear. More Logan and Lorna goodness is still to come one day! And I'll update on this story when it is ready so you all know, so put this story on ALERTS so you'll know! Love you all!

**Chapter 19**

Logan quickly fell to his knees besides her, staring in a frightened silence at the unmoving slumped body. Cautiously, his hands outstretched towards her, taking her shoulders in his palms as he lifted her off the seat were she lay. She was slowly turned to face him, an action that made her head flop back gently. Blood had been splashed across her neck, and Logan's eyes followed the markings to see a bullet injury in her shoulder. Deep stains of crimson marked the white blouse she wore that was ripped where the bullet as burst through. Logan ripped the shoulder of the shirt away, gripping it at the neck and tearing it away down her upper arm. Exposed, Logan could see that the wound was one that Lorna could survive from.

But the problem was, she wasn't conscious, and it was this that was sending alarm bells off in Logan's head. "Lorna?" he whispered gently as he lifted her up in his arms. A hand supported the back of her head whilst another arm held strongly about her waist. She had not responded to her name, and lay as still as ever in his arms.

"Logan?" came a quiet voice from behind him. And Logan glanced back to see Storm walking gently towards them.

"She's not conscious," whispered Logan quietly, looking back to Lorna as he held her. "This is my fault, I should have stayed with her."

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is!" he snapped as he turned away from Storm, pulling Lorna closer to him. He gently embraced her lifeless form, sighing quietly, "I should stayed with her and protected her. She risked everything for me." He realised his voice was shaking a little and he quietened, only to utter a soft, "I'm sorry, kid." He lifted his head from her head and gently placed his fingers upon her cheeks as he brushed her hair back from her face.

But then, all of a sudden, her head moved under his touch! Logan quick pulled back his fingers to support her head again, lifting her closer to him, "Lorna? Lorna, can you hear me?"

Slowly she nodded her head, her eyes opening. She peered around for a moment before her eyes settled on Logan, "What happened?" she whispered in a weak gasp.

"The soldiers are all sorted out now. But you got shot. Nothing that can't be healed, right Storm?" he looked round to Storm who quickly nodded her head with a small smile.

Lorna grimaced a smile, but make a wince of gasp as she tried to move, "This won't be last of them Logan. They are going to want me dead now I've met up with mutants. I know too much inside information, it's too dangerous for me to be here."

But Logan shook his head as he steadied her in his arms, "No, you're staying here. We're gonna look after you and get you healed, alright? And.. if things get too dangerous," he sighed quietly, "We'll sort it out then, ok?" He rose slowly, holding her carefully in his arms as he turned and walked over the slumped bodies of the soldiers, calmly ignoring their presence. "Can we get her down to the underground levels? Plus I think Charles is gonna want to see me."

"He understands it wasn't your fault Logan," said Rogue earnestly as Logan strode past her. She turned and hurried along after him, the other X-Men close behind.

"Still think I ought to say 'hi' at least," said Logan, sharing a grin with Rogue.

"_It's with good news and a returning telepathy that I contact you Logan," _came Charles's voice inside Logan's head, _"You have my confirmation that we will take care of Lorna. But as you rightly say, if the soldiers continue attacking my school.. we will have to start rethinking matters. But that is in the future. Now, bringing her to the lab."_

Logan nodded to himself gently, his arms tightening around Lorna's body as she lay against him. He strode towards one of the lifts, the button of which was pressed helpfully by Scott. Logan's hand on Lorna's upper torso slowly stroked against the woman's bare arm. His words were whispered but missable by those around him, "Thanks Charles."

"_Welcome home, Logan."_

**The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you haven't ever reviewed this story before, then please do sonow we've reached the end.Would be niceto know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
